To catch a thief
by Gedwey ignasia
Summary: When Raven agrees to go undercover as a thief named Silent Night, she doesn't know what she is getting into. Can the darkness in her win her head and a thief steal her heart, or has a hero already claimed it? Robin/Raven/Red X Not for the little ones!
1. Prolog

Well, I have been toying with this one and gave it a go, first chapter is terribly short I know, good news is I already have chapter two written and ready to post. Reviews of all kinds welcome! : )

Disclaimer: Oh! I do not claim rights to the Titan's lives and…I am a poor house wife that wants no strife, so…sue me not cuz I just thought to use them and return them! (catchy no?)

**Prolog: Enter the thief **

The siren had gone off and like clock work the titans had shown up. Typical. Not in the mood for their petty interference, Red X beat them to the punch and threw a bomb in their general direction.

"Yea yea, Teen titans go! Believe me, I know!" Amused at the startled and disgruntled faces of the titans, he grinned beneath his mask. Perhaps it wouldn't be so much of a pain after all. If there was one thing he could count on by the titans it was their undeniable urge to be predictable. Hell, if one of them would switch it up every now and again he might, 'HA!', be thrown off enough for them to capture him.

"You know, we dance this same dance each time we meet and before you know it I'm the only one left on my feet!" Raven, the closest to him snorted at his rhyming and rolled her eyes. "See bet you didn't know I was a poet! Aw, come on my sassy lil beauty, I'm only doing it for your benefit darling! The rest of these uncouth losers wouldn't understand the stuff you and I do." She just knew he winked at her right then. The goose bumps on her arms told her so. She felt the confidence and attraction ooze off him, she wasn't exactly sure what to make of it so she feigned left and threw a powerful punch at him from the right instead.

"We have absolutely nothing in common and I regret to inform you, you are about as lousy at thieving as you are at rhyming. And furthermore, never call me any of your stupid nick names again." Grumbling at him made her a little more at ease. It wasn't that she wasn't aware that people found her attractive. She couldn't help but know being an empath and all, but when people like Red X, or Robin slipped up and let her in on that little fact she was unnerved. She never felt comfortable being on the receiving end of affections as it was, never mind a psychotic thief or her undisputed leader.

Jerking from her musings, she nearly missed the sticky red x shaped adhesive sent her way. Scowling, she charged her hands and waited for an opening at the agile thief. The other titans were doing what they normally did, charging and throwing star bolts and sonic cannon blasts, but the repeat motions felt stale. Now Robin would charge and find some way to be completely obvious while at it. After Red X threw out a leg and tripped up her leader, yep right there, she was supposed to throw her energy and blast the thief into the wall behind him. Pausing, she was surprised to see both Robin and Red X look her way as if expecting her interference. Seeing she wasn't engaging, both boys floundered for a moment before Red X grinned and tapped the button at his waist teleporting to the hall with a distinct 'shink' noise.

"See you later titans!" An annoying cocky grin flashed on his face for a brief moment while he saluted them. Irritation surged in Raven. She felt confusion, amusement and assurance from the man now escaping. She had enough waiting and following the same patterns. He was going to be a hell of a lot more confused after she got done with him that was for sure.

Launching her self down the hallway, she strained her sensitive hearing to catch the tell-tale pitter of soft footsteps. Locating her target, she ignored the cries from her teammates and flew after Red X in hot pursuit. Bursting out of a door, she stumbled to a stop on the roof of the museum. In front of her a surprised Red X stood frozen staring at the dark girl.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming. You never break ranks normally Raven. Aw, should I feel special you chose to just for me?" Springing back flawlessly from his momentary surprise, he hid it behind his normally cocky front. Raven for her part barely batted a dark lash at him. 'Weird, it's like she read my mind or something…can she even DO that?'

"I'm sick of this game X, so make your move, what's it going to be?" Raven completely unflustered, or at least as far as X could tell, took up a fighting stance and glared down the now unsure thief.

"Well, as fun as it would be to roll about the roof top with you," here she could feel a lecherous leer eat up the exposed skin of her body, "I feel it is better to live to fight another day as they say. Night beautiful, sweet dreams, you'll be in mine!" Lunging, Raven heard the sound of his teleportation just as she reached his previous location.

"Damn!" Little did she know the one she had just missed heard her curse, and a sadistic grin flitted over his features.

Now keep in mind this is a Robin/Raven/Red X. there is a long road ahead though so, plan ahead for extended bouts at the computer screen!


	2. Chapter one

Thank you to the kind people that latched onto this story for whatever reason, I hope not to disappoint you. Fair warning in the coming chapter however…some characters and situations are a bit out of normal character for the titans. It is a means to an end and a way to get this story in a ambiance I like.

Disclaimer: see chapter previous. No suey suey, me no piggy!

**Chapter 1**

"Okay titans, Red X once again escaped. I think it's redundant about now to try and go over what went wrong. Each time we face him he gets away, and I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to want this guy behind bars by almost any means necessary." Glancing about at the wary faces of his titans, Robin felt a swell of pity for them rise. After the museum, they had to file a report for the officers that arrived on the scene, that alone took about two hours, and loath to admit it, the titans had to explain that they once again failed to apprehend X. Now, it was well after midnight and they were all tired and wrung out, but being Robin, he couldn't let them go to bed until he had had his debriefing. "I think we need a new approach. Any one got any ideas?" Perhaps asking their input would get something new acrossed and catch this guy once and for all.

All around the table the titans looked thoughtful, save for Raven, who looked for all the world like she was brooding. Cyborg suddenly grinned and leaned forward to gain attention.

"We could always try to lure him out. Ya know, like let it slip that someone of great importance was going to be in town with some sort of paperwork on them that might be worth a lot of money to someone." Shrugging, Cy sat back and folded his arms over his massive chest. He really needed to recharge. He felt sluggish and it was nearly impossible for him to get his arms to stay put and not fall to his sides.

"Good thinking, Cyborg. But I don't think its enough. It would be easy to get his attention with something like that, yet I'm not sure he would go for it. We need to do something a bit more critical than that." Cy conceded the point to Robin with a mere lift of his shoulders. Turning to Starfire, when that one cleared her throat, Robin waited patiently expectant.

"Maybe we can put the trace on him?" She asked hesitantly, blushing as she offered her idea to the group. Robin smiled sheepishly, but began to shake his head in the negative.

"No, unfortunately, I made sure the suit would tell its wearer when such a trace was placed on it and short it out." Star looked crestfallen for a moment before placing her head in her hand and yawning mightily.

"You know, when Cyborg and me get going in games I tend to make more mistakes when we are competing…" Beast boy offered the group, staring off into space and not taking notice of the surprised looks he received.

"You mean maybe he would make mistakes if he was competing with another thief?" Robin asked, clearly stunned that Beast boy had made such an insightful suggestion.

"Yea, if we could get someone, another super thief, to go after the same marks for a while, then he might start to make mistakes. It could fluster him or something." Beast boy looked about two seconds from passing out on top of the table, which made his suggestions all the more impressive. Raven blinked rapidly at the green changeling, while the others gaped.

"That's actually brilliant! But we would need more control than just getting another thief to make trouble for us. What we need is for one of us to portray the thief, that way we could be in on the jobs and at the same time push X's buttons." Robin thought aloud, not noticing the looks of denial he got from his team.

"If one of us is going to do it, it can't be you or me." Cyborg put in, bursting into Robin's thoughts. Robin looked dazed for a moment before he looked like he was going to argue. Raven beat him to the punch.

"Robin, he would know if it was you. If another larcener showed up and you went missing, X would figure it out. If he is one thing it isn't stupid." She said blandly, not at all interested in this conversation any longer. She was more than ready to go to bed and forget the annoyance that is Red X.

"She's right dude. Plus, man you get really weird when you go undercover. I don't want another Slade obsession." Beast boy put in his two cents. His comment received nods from Starfire and Cyborg. Robin slumped in defeat. He may be the leader but he knew when he was out voted.

"Why can you not pretend to be the evil doer friend Cyborg?" Star asked leaning heavily on her arm. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked dead to the world.

"I'm too easily recognized, plus, I'm not really stealthy. Most criminals that steal things have to either go in guns blazing, or be very quiet and lithe. I would be too conspicuous." Cy shrugged again, having explained why he was out. He wasn't really sneaky and with his size he'd have a hard time getting in and out of somewhere unnoticed. That left Beast boy, Starfire and Raven as the potential thieves.

"I'll do it dude! I'll be like all Ninja! HOOwaaaa!" In a sudden burst of energy, BB launched himself onto the table top and did a quick spin kick knocking over his chair, scattering papers all over and bursting the overhead light when his foot contacted with it. The other titans were left in the dark, or would have been if not the soft blue glow emitting from Cyborg's chest. Raven lifted an eye brow and the others stared at BB with a belittling air.

"Oops, sorry. Um, maybe I'm not cut out to be a thief after all…" Beast boy mumbled, slinking back to his seat and trying to avoid the looks he was receiving.

"Yea, not my first candidate there BB, probably the best decision if you to sit this one out. And no offense, Star, but you wouldn't make the best thief nominee either. You're too innocent and not always really graceful either…" Cyborg trailed off, offering Star a smile in apology. She simply smiled brilliantly.

"I do share your opinion, friend Cyborg. I am not full of the grace, and I do not think I would know what to do when doing the robbing." She admitted, leaning back in her chair and turning her head to observe the silent Raven, the last possible person for the job.

"Ya know, Rae, I think you just might be perfect for the job. You're naturally graceful, quiet, fast, and intelligent. I think you'd give X a run for his money…" Cy stated; his thoughts seemed to be shared by everyone else, expect perhaps Raven herself.

"No." Raven stated calmly before rising to her feet and preparing to leave the room. She was halted however when a hand descended on her forearm and turned her around gently. Robin stood there, watching her expressionlessly through his mask.

"I would rather be the one to do this, but if there was someone else I would have do it, it would be you Rae. So what is stopping you from taking this assignment?" He asked quietly, she got the distinct impression that he was able to read more than she wanted him to when he stared at her like that. Pulling her arm back, she hugged them to her center and lowered her face, letting the cowl on her cape hide all but her cherry red lips.

"I am not a delinquent and I resent the idea of being forced to be as depraved as the person we are trying to obtain. There must be another way." Said as coolly as normal and every bit rationally, but Robin picked up the edge in her voice anyway. For some reason, Raven didn't want to participate in this course of action, and he wanted desperately to uncover why.

"Yo, we are going to hit the sack. You two let us know what you decided to do in the morning, k?" Cyborg alerted the two as he began to exit the room from the other door way. Beast boy preceded him from the room drooping and dragging his feet; Star had passed out at the table and was currently cradled in Cy's arms. Robin barely acknowledged their retreat, his attention focused on the dark girl in front of him. Raven lifted a hand in farewell, wishing her leader would stop watching her so closely and allow her to return to her room as well. It made her extremely uncomfortable for him to scrutinize her like this.

"Well, it's just the two of us, now. How about we go to the living room and talk about this some more?" It was less a question than a demand as Robin had already walked past her and headed into the living room, knowing she would be peeved but follow none the less.

As he had known, Raven came stalking into the room and glared at him icily. Had she had her way the irksome man would be an ice sculpture by now. He merely lifted a brow and patted the cushion next to him invitingly, if not a bit mockingly. She huffed and flopped down crossing her arms and staring at him with an air of challenge. He rose to her bait and addressed the issue.

"So what really is the problem? Is it because you don't think you'd be good at it? Because if that's the reason you…" She quickly began to shake her head.

"That isn't the problem. In fact the problem is I'm worried I'd be too good at it." When he didn't respond, she looked away and lifted a hand to run through her hair knocking off her hood in the process. It was a tell-tale nervous habit of hers; this was more serious than he had thought.

"I…" Seemingly at a loss for words, Raven stood and began to pace in front of him, looking at him every now and again in agitation. "To do the things you're asking of me, well…" Her eyes pleaded with him to understand and forget this silly notion. He wanted to help, but he still didn't understand the problem. "I'm a half demon, Robin. I have fought all my life to be seen as good, to _be_ good. Now, you're asking me to do the things I have fought with myself over all my life. I just am worried that I'll…lose my self and I won't be able to come back from that side, the dark side." Stopping, she stood biting her lip and staring blankly at the floor in front of her. This was perhaps the most emotion he had ever seen her express and suddenly he knew just what to say. Standing, he entered her line of vision, then pressed further and came chest to chest with her.

Using his hand, he gently lifted her face, staring into her moist azure eyes. Gaining her attention, he slowly and deliberately removed his mask. Her eyes widened marginally, it wasn't that she hadn't seen him without his mask, but each time was flitting and brief. Now, here she was staring directly into the most amazing mahogany eyes with golden flecks, reading in them an emotion she didn't recognize.

"I know you Raven. You're no more evil than I am. You're the only one strong enough to come back to us after this. Even if you don't trust yourself, I trust you." It some how felt wrong to speak over a whisper and Robin understood this. He had spoken softly and steadily letting her feel the warmth of his emotions wash over her petite frame. Cupping her cheek, he pressed his forehead to hers. This actually wasn't that odd for the two heroes to do. For the most part, when Robin had a problem, after brow beating it out of him, they would sit quietly and enjoy each others presence, sometimes it meant Raven would let Robin hold her, mostly because she could feel it comforted him, other times it meant she would place his head in her lap and stroke his hair till his muscles lost their tension and he fell asleep, this was a new thing for the duo however. But at this time it was what she needed.

"I'll be here for you every step of the way, Raven. And if you ever feel it's too much, or you're loosing it, you can call it off immediately with no questions asked." Robin offered, secretly enjoying the feel of the lithe body and lush curves of the small woman he held in his arms. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about her, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew and enjoyed the charms of a beautiful woman when he seen one, and Raven was most assuredly a stunner.

"How can you be so certain about something I'm not even sure I'm capable of?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms loosely about his waist. It was so warm in his embrace, so safe and comforting.

"Because I know you better than I know myself, and no matter what heritage you possess, you are a good person, you'll always do the right thing. But," he smiled cheekily at her and took pleasure in the astonished look he received from the normally composed girl, "Your dark legacy will make it a lot easier for you to fool the people we need you to fool." He laughed softly as her eyes narrowed into slits and she raised her nose in the air regally.

"The only fool here is you." She said coolly, pulling from his embrace and cracking one eye to keep him in her sight. Stepping closer, he snagged her wrists, pulling her toward the hallway leading to the bed chambers of the team.

"Was that a yes?" He asked, gaining a slap against the head in answer. Chuckling, he leaned against the door frame to her room as she went inside. Glowering over her shoulder as she entered, she purposefully slammed the door in his face after answering him cattily.

"Did I ever have a choice?" Robin merely smiled at the closed portal before heading to his own room, already planning things that would need to be done to make this a successful mission.

Kinda cute, huh? Hopefully it wasn't too extreme for some of you and you will give me the chance to show you I am capable of portraying our loved heroes and villains in a fair, or unfair as pertains to the person, light. Thanks and review, even if it is to say ' you suck! Your writing isn't even good enough to entertain the dead!' Ouch, I think I hurt my own feelings…


	3. Chapter two

Welcome back! Please enjoy.

AN- the Italics in this chapter represents previous actions taken by our heros.

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 2**

The sound of chirping birds was unnervingly loud. Raven sat with her legs tucked under her in a lushly appointed kitchen and even though last night as she arrived she felt cocky that Robin had to admit that she was right about the place, this morning sitting clenching a steaming mug of tea, enclosed by all this luxury, she was distinctly uncomfortable. At least at the tower she could feel her team mates and their emotions to keep her company, and although on an island, the sounds of the city were always close at hand. Here, birds were her only company. She suddenly knew why the rich got eccentric. Musing on her thoughts, she had to bite back a grin as she remembered part of her conversation with Robin days ago about this place.

"_What is the problem with the penthouse apartment in Groves Circle (1)? It's classy, and if you're going to portray a rich, bored socialite then it's perfect!" In his exasperation, he shoved back from the table and slammed his hands on top of the flat surface, leaning in to be as close as he could, seeing that the table hindered his movements. Raven rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling as if seeking some sort of divine intervention._

"_No, those apartments are fine for young, rich, bored,…" Robin looked utterly pleased she was about to admit to being unmanageable, "__**male**__ socialites. Not a female trying to escape the tedium of her birth circumstances and its suffocating interference. That is why the Lodges at Point Place (2) are better suited. They are more private, larger, and further accessible to a thief sneaking in at all hours of the night." Robin and Raven would be nose to nose if it wasn't for the impressive oak table in between them. Turning away, Robin stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest in order to not shake the irritating woman._

"_Why would you need an entire villa to your self? They are practically freaking palaces out there!" Raven gave him a smoldering look that clearly said you know absolutely nothing about women. _

"_Exactly. If I'm a hoity-toity rich girl, then I would be used to such palaces, as you call them. And, like I explained, an apartment isn't conducive to unobserved entrances and exits. A villa, situated on two acres of land is a bit more concealed, less likely someone would spot me. That is the point to all this, correct? For me to be a threat and realistic in my villainous ways so as not to tip off Red X that I'm a complete fraud." Having explained her position to him in a manner fitting an adult to a particularly slow witted child, Raven remained cool and distant. For his part, Robin seemed to have developed a nasty twitch in the muscles around his eyes, despite it all, he hated to admit she made perfect sense. _

Raven had felt she had made a huge break through during that argument in her power control. Her esteemed leader almost was sent through the glass window behind him on numerous occasions. Now she sat quietly chuckling, the steam from her mug curling about her angelic and made up face. For this to work, Raven decided that she would have to be almost everything she was not. That in no means meant that she planned on being Social Barbie while nearly vomiting pink and sequences as she went, but it did mean light make up as well as more colors in her wardrobe than black, purple and red. She abhorred admitting it, even to herself, but the robin's egg blue v-neck sweater she was wearing and the black pixie cut skirt looked rather good next to her pale complexion and blue eyes.

Sighing, Raven stood and brushed imaginary crumbs from her skirt, the slinky black material sliding down her legs to swirl about her as she gracefully exited the room. Her villa was three bedrooms, a formal pallor, a formal dinning room, a kitchen, a living room, a reception/vast entrance, and three bathrooms. While pacing silently down the marble hallway in bare feet, Raven had to admit that it was possibly over kill…what was she supposed to do with three master bedrooms? Sleep in them all?

Flipping on the track lighting in the room she had claimed for herself, she eyed the black, red and silver theme to the large boudoir. The excessive bed was a sleigh, the hand carved African mahogany gleamed a fresh blood in the light. Its down comforter made of Egyptian cotton was dyed a steely color. Rust colored and deepest night black pillows took up the majority of room on the California King. The night stands, dressers and wardrobe all were the same carved silky, shiny black wood of the bed. Silver handles with small blood-colored roses embedded in the tips were a shade of elegance. The carpet was rust hued that matched perfectly with the silken pillows. Raven loved it, and loathed it all at once. While the room was splendid, rich and dark, it was too impersonal, almost suffocating in sophistication. She felt like the fine furnishings were mocking her, making her aware that this was the life Robin had been accustomed to before the Titans, and even spending only one night here she knew it wasn't meant for her.

Strolling through the room, she entered the bathroom, the lights automatically raising from the dim it was set to with her presence. White veined black marble floors, countertops, tubs and toilet made the room seem a sinister chamber, the lonely white Lilly on the countertop in a silver vase a solitary splash of color. Raven almost whisked the flower out of the room saving it from its bleak existence when she had discovered it.

Staring back at her in the mirror was a pale, but enchanting woman she felt she had never seen before. Long stands of silken black hair tumbled in soft curls about an oval face. Black lined cerulean eyes peeked behind long dark lashes. Full lips shimmered in the light, a coat of gloss enhancing their natural cherry color. This imposter was known to the world, at least for now, as Emilia Juliet Ramsey (3), the sole heir to a vast factitious fortune, daughter of two very real, and very dead, reclusive hermits by the names of Joanna Lynn and Edward Noble Ramsey. This was the face that would wear a mask and be a dangerous rival to Red X. This coy and prestigious woman was to be a bell of the ball, a strident but lazy business woman, and a notorious flirt. How she was going to pull all that off, she had no idea. Her name had been a sore spot for her and Robin, yet another thing the two had ceaselessly bickered over until he finally came up with one she not only approved of, but actually thought clever and appropriate.

"_You want me to do what, exactly?" Raven stated coolly, her eye brows drawn down in as much of a scowl as she was willing to show. Robin laughed and rubbed the back of his head self consciously. When Raven directed her I-can't-believe-you-can-be-so-stupid look at him, he always began to doubt himself._

"_It's not as bad as it seems." He offered in defense. "People do it all the time. Scouts honor it will be utterly painless." He bestowed a dazzling grin on the irritated Goth. It was hardly eight in the morning, she had been awake and butting heads with Robin over various parts of his half cocked scheme for over two hours and she was beginning to get a head ache. So far the duo had decided on where she would be staying and possible names she could go by as her alter ego to the nefarious blackguard she was to portray. Most of his ideas she had flatly refused. She would rather be gutted and hung from the tower for impertinence than be called Bunny, or Amy (4). _

_Oblivious, Robin took her silence as a cue to continue to try to convince her. This morning wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. He was actually rather put out that she was being so utterly difficult. All night he had fought for sleep attempting to have every detail of this planned so he could confer with her in the morning. He honestly didn't know what her problem was with the name Amy; in fact he really liked that name. Just to wind her up, after her comment that ('as a boy, and obviously clueless, that just isn't acceptable. I'll be choosing my own alias thank you.'), he had offered up the most ridiculous name he could think of, watching gleefully when she twitched violently as Bunny left his lips._

"_Come on, Rae! You can't go around with purple hair. It would defeat the purpose of you being incognito. Plus," here he reached crossed the dinning room table and tugged at a shiny amethyst stand of silky hair pooling on the table tops surface, "it isn't like you've been doing anything but letting it grow out as it is. It can still be pretty, just black and pretty." She looked completely offended. Slapping his hand away from her hair, she narrowed her aqua orbs at him and sneered in disbelief._

"_Did you or did you not, Boy blunder, just compliment me_ and _insult me at the same time?" It was his turn to narrow his eyes at her choice of words in reference to him. He_ hated _being called Boy Blunder, hell; he wasn't even capable of being called a teen, let alone a boy, at twenty. _

"_Maybe, but if I did I blame you. You are being insufferable about all this." Robin sat back and folded his arms over his chest defensively while Raven's eyes widened marginally in astonishment at his childish behavior and actions. He_ did not _just blame her for his error!_

"_Me? You're the one that honestly thought Bunny a suitable name for me! If you want my cooperation, you should try to be more serious about all this. It is your asinine idea after all." She huffed sitting back and uncrossing one elegant leg from the other while wishing to escape all this nonsense and go meditate in peace for a few hours._

_It was at that moment that Raven stood from the table, signaling the end of the conversation, for now, and began to leave the room. Robin, as frustrated as he was, knew better than to press to hard at issues, and simply stood watching the lithe girl leave. Pausing at the doorway, Raven causally tossed over her shoulder a parting comment that left Robin smiling at her._

"_By the way, Amy is a boring name. Why would some reclusive rich people name their daughter Amy?" _

Figuring that now was as good a time as any to begin training in her new suit; the better prepared she was the more realistic this whole thing would be. Leaving the bathroom, she exited the bedroom and went down the hall to a painting of '_The Nightmare_' by _Henry Fueli (5)_ hanging on the wall. Every time she laid eyes on the image, it amused her in numerous ways. It was a tormenting image, known to thrill and disturb with its main focus a dead woman draped on a couch with an incubus on her chest. The whole thing was ridiculous to her. She actually knew what an incubus looked like, and they sure didn't sit on your chest, unless of course it was some sexually arousing foreplay game. Hiding a small smile, she ran her had down the gold gilt frame triggering the finger print identification Cyborg had rigged it with. It had originally been the forth bedroom and actually the largest, but a quick change to the official blue prints thanks to Cy's hacking ability, and presto now it was a personal dojo and a discreet hiding place for her weapons and official gear.

With a pressurized hiss, the wall, a moment ago being a completely unidentifiable door, slid away, an electronic hum and the whirl of machinery the only noise in the infinite darkness ahead. Stepping calmly into the portal, Raven didn't pause to wait as the florescent lights triggered and clicked on, but brushed past obstacles and into the matted part of the room. A blue glow emitted from a glass case on the opposite side of the room, her new super identity lying disarmingly chaste. The lights came flickering into life casting the gleaming metal equipment, hi-tech gear, computers, simulators, and bamboo mats into harsh relief.

Ignoring the equipment, she went to the case, a laser activating and aiming at her as a secondary precaution. Robin was understandably paranoid about another of his geared up suits being swiped. A voice activation code was initiated, the cold computer simulated voice asking for conformation on the intruder's identity. Raven placed her hand on the indicated DNA identification pad and rolled her eyes at the excessive protection.

"On the eve of shadows, a thief in the dark, Silent Night unfolds ebon wings to take the world." Raven had made the password herself, and made sure that she was the only person that did. She didn't want simple name identification. It was too easy of a process to break. Her poem, however, was much harder for a thief to figure out on their own, and she had no intention of letting them.

"Hope I never have a need to get to this thing quickly…" She grumbled to herself, the glass case snapping apart, the four sides sliding with a smooth grace into hidden panels on the floor. Raven sat still a moment, eyeing the seemingly harmless cloth in front of her. It had briefly occurred to her why Robin would have a female cat-suit meant to take on the same or similar jobs as the X-suit. Instead of confronting him with it, she chalked it up to yet another one of Robin's idiosyncrasies.

Sliding the suit from its base, Raven ran a hand down the slick material in slight awe. To her, it felt a lot like a wet suit, and in many aspects resembled one. But, Robin when he had given it over to her had explained that it was no simple material, but a new highly and heavily guarded military prototype. Before she had asked, he informed her that his connection to Wayne Industries was the reason the suit sat before them.

The color was a deep twilight purple, thin stands of versatile metal alloy wove through each individual strand of material in the suit, reinforcing it and making it nearly impossible to penetrate by bullet or blade. It also protected the wearer from harm caused by physical contact, either fights or falls. Slipping out of her clothing unabashedly, no one was there to see anyway, Raven found the one vulnerable place on the suit, the zipper, and undid it. The zipper was located in the crotch and down the right leg, making the garment slide over the wearers head and fit snugly against her hips and generous chest.

Raven used the large glass mirrors, which were training aids, to check the fit but mostly just because she was curious. The suits dark color was nearly unbroken acrossed the chest. Nearly, because a black crescent moon and dragon-like wings were emblazoned on the front, the moon shimmered with the metallic strands and was the focal point between her breasts, the wings situated on either side lie dark avengers. When she moved or twisted in the light, the suit flowed like water, the shiny gleam dull enough to not catch attention when stealth was necessary, but flashy enough that once spotted it held interest. Satisfied with the actual outfit, she moved on to the accessories. Honestly, this was the best part, and if Robin knew how much of a geek she was for gadgets, she would be screwed…

A belt, a head piece to retain her secret identity, two black-silver gloves, and slightly heeled lace up boots sat at the bottom of the closet. Taking out the boots, Raven admired them for a moment, regarding their light-weight and padded bottoms, making them silent and yet skid proof. The toes she knew where both filled with the same alloy as the suit, meaning if she hauled off and kicked someone she would do a goodly amount of damage. Sliding her foot into first one, then the other, she leaned down and tightened the strings on the black footwear. She took a few steps to check the fit even knowing that a perfectionist like Robin wasn't likely to get something like size wrong. It was almost similar to her floating, which she was strictly forbidden to do.

Removing the belt next, Raven strapped it to her hips, the silver-black metal gleaming wickedly in the fluorescents and highlighting her indented middle. It contained nine different compartments and six buttons that each did something else. She briefly checked the compartments, and then went on to remembering the directions Robin had given her for her buttons. One turned on a scattering device, meant to scramble alarms and keep her from being traced with heat sensors or other similar devices. Another made her intangible, a new feature which completely hid her from view even if she was standing directly in front of someone. Then there was one that teleported her short distances from one point to a previously occupied point. Her favorite was the one that triggered the floating action in her boots. SHE may have been strictly told no powers, but her suit wasn't given the same distinction. She had a hunch Robin had done it particularly for her benefit.

Moving on to the gloves, she noticed right away the pads on the fingers and the palm. They were false finger print replicaters, and in the off chance an alarm was based on the warming, or cooling temperature of physical contact, the hand was regulated. She put them on and enjoyed the silky texture against her fingers, snapping the clincher on her wrists to keep them on.

Finally, she reached for the helm. It was the same purple as the suit, the eyes blacked out and cat-like with their almond shapes. Over the bottom half of her face was fit a circular cover, the black metal was fit with slits and held her voice distorter. The mask slid over her face and tucked into her chest area. She was surprised when at first the air all seemed to get sucked out of the helm leaving her panicking briefly, until a computer voice sounded in her ear following an almost inaudible beep.

"Pressurization complete, oxygen operational, suit fully functioning at maximum energy capacity." Raven felt herself grin, the suit was self contained, and it had an alert system that told her when she was in danger of power loss. Turning back to the mirror, she could only stare. Before her stood the embodiment of womanly grace and poise; Silent Night the thief was born.

(1) Made this up all on my oneies!

(2) Yep still fabricated

(3) Both Emilia and Juliet are from Shakespearean plays. Emilia from Othello, she is a cunning yet loyal character, even if some of her actions are malicious. Juliet is of course from Romeo and Juliet whom is a tragic lover doomed to follow her heart and finding her demise. Actually, other than being pretty, they are terrible references…

(4) So Sorry to any one named Amy, I like that name, but it was a means to a brittle moment between the birds so the abuse of it was necessary. I will not ask forgiveness for making fun of the name Bunny, I don't think anyone in their right mind should name a child named Bunny. Even as a nickname it would be annoying.

(5) This is an actual painting, yes I did research…

So there you go, the woman and the thief are one. Lets see where this leads us, huh?


	4. chapter three

(Blinks) So many kind reviews. Glad you like it! Anyway, here is your chapter, I do fully expect a cookie for this as well as reviews btw…lol

AN- For future notice, while in her alter ego of Silent Night, Raven will be referred to as Night or Silent Night, not Rae, or Raven…Just as she will be called Emilia when portraying that particular part of her existence.

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 4**

The thrill of doing something criminal was not lost on her. In fact, she felt utterly alive and restless. Her demonic blood was singing in her veins with the increase of adrenaline flowing through them. Standing atop a dark building, the wind buffeting her from all sides, the miscreant known as Silent Night took stock of the building in front of her. Large bold letters shone proudly and arrogantly in the dim city around them. _Luther Corp. Bioresearch Industries (1)_, a company she was intending to set back on research in their genetics department by about twenty years. Unable to contain a surge of glee, she recognized as her darker half relishing in the indecency of her actions, she forced herself to take a deep breath to center. It wouldn't do to let herself get out of hand on the eve of her launch into the public's eye.

Taking a flying leap from the building she was resting on, she flipped through the air gracefully, using her momentum to send her body to a ledge on her target building three stories below her previous location. Beneath her cars filled with ignorant occupants roared down the busy street. Even in the middle of the night the city never slept, and neither did its unsavory characters. The suction in her gloves and shoes latched onto the building's rough granite surface, stilling her movement silently and efficiently. The past two weeks of intensive training had made her extremely at ease in and with the different functions of her new suit. Resting her feet on the ledge, she eased her body to the right, keeping track of the time internally.

She had scoped out the building the last two nights, doing reconnaissance to find out all she would need to pull off her heist. The building boasted an extremely sensitive security system, top of the line with heat sensors, invisible alarm triggers, and windows all with shatter-proof heat activated coded alarms. In her new suit getting past that part was a piece of cake. The building also had a five team security detail that did constant rounds and verbal checks every two minutes. This worked in her advantage as well seeing that they were regimented and punctual. She knew exactly where each guard was at every minute she planned to be inside. Guard number three was just passing the window she was outside of. His shadow cast a black figure on the glass, her sensitive hearing picking up the soft clang of his keys on the chain at his waist. She knew his name was Daniels, but he didn't know hers. This needed to be remedied forth-with.

Sliding into position, she flicked the button at her wrist activating the freezing agent in her gloves. A cloud of pressurized vapors shot from her index finger, the vapor turning to liquid once in contact with the glass. Small crystals formed on the slick surface, the glass super-cooling so rapidly small spider-web cracks appeared in the thick window. Silent Night grinned under her mask, and using little force pressed on the window shattering the glass inward in a shower of shards. The surprised guard whirled around, staring in shock as a shapely woman wearing a dark cat-suit entered the window and flipped to her feet. Before he had a chance to do anything other than gape, the woman flung out a gloved hand, releasing a reinforced nylon rope. A flick of her wrist and the rope was wrapped snug about the guard, rendering him defenseless. Giving the rope a tug, the man went crashing to his knees, the hard tiled floor mercilessly meeting him. Groaning, he eyed the booted feet silently approaching his tumbled form.

"Who…who are you?! What do you want?" The man knew he sounded ridiculous, but panic had ensnared his mind and made it hard to think. The woman crouched to his level, black eyes in the mask burning holes in the terrified man's face, the unrelenting stare sending violent shivers down his spine. The woman cocked her head to the side, a hiss of something reaching his ears. A hand appeared in his line of vision a wicked looking knife held in her possession. Fear curled in his guts, enflaming his entrails and choking his air ways. He felt his eyes roll dangerously in the back of his head, he was very close to passing out when he felt an insistent tug at his waist before something gave and he was released.

"I'm not going to kill you. You had something I needed." The guard felt consciousness slam back into him with those soft computerized words like a train. His eyes bugged out of his head, sweat rolling from his bald head to sting his eyes and pool on the tip of his nose. The woman stood up, his line of sight showing him she no longer had the knife she had sported a moment ago. Instead he recognized his key-card chain and his communicator in her petite hands. Turning on her heel, the woman began to slink out of sight, almost instantly being enveloped into the shadows clinging in the hallway. Blinking, the man strained his ears for sounds of his attacker, not particularly surprised when he could detect nothing. The woman was like a shadow, quiet, dangerous, and efficient; an embodiment of the night. As if hearing his internal dialog, the whispered words of the thief came back to his prone form ringing in his ears and forever a lingering memory of a terrifying moment in his life.

"I am Silent Night, remember that name little guard, sleep tight…" a canister bounced back to the man, the soft 'pling' as the metal made contact with the tile horribly loud in the silent building. His eyes widened in terror as the object came to a halt rolling gently back and forth in front of his nose. Struggling like a worm, the man tried to inch away from the deceptively innocent canister. Before he could get far, though, a pointed tip rose from the oval-shaped object and a cloud of grape smoke hissed sinisterly from it. The vapors swirled around the guard, the air becoming thick, his lungs filled with the noxious smoke and his eyes grew instantly heavy. Black dots swam in his vision before he succumbed to the sleeping gas, never noticing the female thief pause to look back at the man frowning in guilt momentarily.

!!

After securing all the guards, which had been much too easy of a task, seeing as she was in an enhanced super-suit and a half-demon, Night made her way to the large genetics lab. The glass doors were sealed tight, a key pad and finger print needed to gain entrance. Taking the pilfered keys from a compartment at her hip, she placed the correct one on the door's lock, and placed her gloved hand over the indicated spot. The glove kicked into action with a soft hum, replicating the prints of the lead scientist for this lab. The screen flashed green briefly before a woman's prerecorded voice echoed in the corridor.

"Access granted. Welcome Dr. Francis Hubor." The doors opened with a clank. Stepping through, Night smirked beneath her mask. So far everything was going flawlessly. The lights were activated by her presence, flickering to life with the dull hum of fluorescents. Glancing around, she located the computer she needed to attain her prize. Heading to it, she rolled back the chair and tapped the enter key on the keyboard. A security screen demanding a password flicked on the screen. Cy had taught her that most security on computers was minimal and the arrogance of the employers assumed that their password protected files was all that was needed to keep a curious individual out. Unfortunately for this company, her suit once connected to the computer's integrated circuitry and a small surge along with a quick downloaded virus left the computer open to her whims.

Locating the file she needed, she attained access and began to load the hundreds of pages of information into the micro-chip she had for this very purpose. The computer and the chip were both of the absolutely highest technological level and the transfer took less than thirty seconds. Once the confirmation of the transfer loaded on the screen, Night disconnected the wire from her suit and hit the four-key code for the virus she had uploaded during the transfer. A moon appeared on the screen slowly bleeding, the words on the screen pooling into a black mass of color at the bottom of the screen. The computer was connected to all the others in the building and within two minutes each and every one had its circuits fried beyond redemption. She had successfully stolen all the companies advanced research in five minutes and left them without any means to regain that information.

Heading to the door, she reeled back in surprise as the doors slid open and light pooled behind a familiar figure standing there. Red X was more than a little stunned to find a suit-clad female figure lurking in the shadowy genetics lab that he was about to rob blind.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Night tensed, she hadn't been expecting to meet up with Red X so soon into her criminal career. Shifting to the left, the nimble woman launched herself pasted the stunned thief and into the open space of the hall behind him. X reacted on instinct and made a grab for the small figure. Catching her about the waist, he pulled her into the circle of his arms, underestimating the power of the smaller thief.

Night jerked her elbow back into X's stomach, and slammed the heel of her palm into the underside of his jaw in the next instant gaining her release. Whirling around, she crouched into an attack position, warily watching the recovering man. Reeling from the blow to his face, Red X gaped openly at the petite woman he now was able to really look at. Her small figure was clad in a material much like his own suit, save for its color being a deep purple. The black moon and wings on her breasts caught and held his attention, the heaving bosom making them rise and fall, glinting a silver in the light.

"My face is up here." The dry voice caught his attention, his head snapping up to meet the black holes that served as eyes in the other's mask. Although computerized, the voice was distinctly female and he imagined it as being throaty. Smirking, he noted her posture and found the thought of the small woman fighting him comical.

"My humblest apologies, Lady Thief. You just caught me off guard, don't worry, it won't happen again." Faking a bow, the incessant thorn in her side gallantly stated. She couldn't repress the roll of her eyes or the sneer that pulled at her lips.

"My name is Silent Night, not Lady Thief. Remember it, or do I have to beat it into you?" The woman's voice oozed annoyance, making X cock his head to the side in curiosity.

"Silent Night? Like the Christmas carol? And baby, I've been a bad boy, but I think I'll be the only one doing the spanking around here." Launching himself while he had her distracted, Red X snagged her wrist in his grip and tugged her off balance. The woman recovered quickly, bringing her knee up to connect with his chest. Using him as a counter balance, she shoved off him and gained her freedom, flipping her body and landing gracefully on her feet out of his reach.

"You aren't even worthy of being my lackey X, let alone anything else. By the way, if you're going after the Agent K files, I've already relieved the company of that particular burden." Silent Night released her tightly clenched fist sending seven polyalloy balls in his direction. He instinctually dodged three of them but was unlucky enough to get hit by the other four. The metallic balls hit with the force of a car exploding on impact, sending the thief through the plaster wall behind him. An electric shock ripped through his body, the suit taking most of the impact, but still making him writhe in pain.

Lying in the crumbled debris around him, his body twitched in violent spasms for several pain-filled minutes. Finally, he gained enough stamina to rise, climbing to his feet in a cloud of plaster dust. Vengeance in mind he leaped through the sizable hole his own body had made intent on not underestimating his foe again. He growled in frustration when he came to a stop in a now empty hallway.

"Fuck!" The woman was nowhere in sight and she had taken off with _his_ information!

(1) Hehe, does that name ring a bell for any one? I don't think it will actually play a part in my plot, but it was a fun mention to another comic…

AN- I feel the need explain a bit here. I am by no means a tech geek, so my writing for the thievery was…strained….to say the least. If you do have a better understanding of the inner workings of the computer and my way is completely flawed…let it go. I know it sucked, I'm sorry. Now, I would also like to say while dodging thrown objects, that I know the interaction between Rae and X was very short and brief. She panicked on me and fled the scene rather than draw out her encounter. I had no control over it! Ok, I'm done. Remember to review, I do tend to write more quickly if I'm inspired by loads of compliments and reviews…(grin)


	5. chapter four

Alright, here is your next chapter. Enjoy it.

AN- I will be posting at some point pictures I drew of Raven in her suit and for this chapter. It will be on Deviant art, but not until i notify you, i have to steal a scanner first...

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 5**

The evening was particularly cool, the fall well upon the city. However, Emilia was hardly cold; boiling with homicidal rage was closer to the truth at that exact moment. She had to attend her first public soiree as the rich socialite and between the men old enough to be her grandfather pinching her ass, or lewdly waggling their brows when she was found secluded, and the people attempting to pluck a few of her plump wealthy feathers, she was about to ignite the entire place and dance on the ashes of the snobbery once it burned out. Well dressed or not, she could only handle so much, and she was tempted to find Robin and beat him senseless with the torture devices men created to keep a woman from running away, otherwise known as six inch Prada heels…

A future victim of the beauty's rage was now approaching. She could sense his anticipation, his greed, and it was all she could do not to sneer. Instead, she placed a false seductive smile on her crimson painted lips, fluttering her dark lashes. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Gliding to a stop in front of her, the salt and pepper haired man grinned in what Emilia could only describe as a predator's feral smile.

"Why, Emilia! It has indeed been too long my dear!" He spoke with more oil than a refinery, and smelled like he ate a bottle of cologne before he came. She withdrew physically, only to feel herself drawn into his arms and hugged much too tightly. "This can't be little Emilia! Last time I seen you, you were just a little tyke trying to stay astride your favorite horse!" She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement; that was a new one.

"You can't be talking about Rain? My black Arabian mare? I loved that horse." Deciding to play along and see how much of a grave the man could dig himself, Emi offered him a tasty morsel to bite onto. The pleasure and thrill that surged through him told her she had succeeded. His brown eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Yes, Rain, she was a lovely horse. Did your father, god rest his soul, ever breed her? I wouldn't mind having a great granddaughter of that marvelous creature." He knew seconds too late he had chiseled his own headstone.

"Perhaps, if she had been a real horse." Her eyes hardened to chips of ice, "Now, had you not brought my father into this, and if you weren't a weasely little man intent on pilfering my money and had the decency to approach me during an occasion at my leisure than I would have listened to whatever proposal you are entertaining." The man opened his mouth and closed it, his face heated to a shade of pumice with shame and rage. She held up a delicate gloved hand, rubies from her estate bracelet flashing in the light. "No, another word and I will have my advisors and lawyers destroy you. Leave now."

He turned on his heel, his body shaking with suppressed rage and fear. A waiter passed, his silver tray carrying crystal flutes of Champaign. Emilia snagged one and nodded thanks to the young man. He flashed an understanding smile, his hazel eyes alight with secret amusement. Lifting a delicate hand, she took a sip of the bubbling concoction, letting the fluid slip down her throat. She needed air. Glancing around, the waiter from a moment ago paused next to her and discreetly nodded in the direction of the balcony. She could have kissed the man; instead, she offered him a genuine dazzling smile before heading off to the shadowed and vacant spot.

The chilly winds attacked the petite woman, of course being thirty floors above the street tended to make the wind a bit fiercer. Heading to the marble carved railing, Emi leaned against it and enjoyed the diluted sounds of traffic far below. The strains of music from inside lingered here, setting a soft ambiance in the lowered lights. Taking a fortifying sip of the cool beverage in her grasp she watched her midnight hair dance in the wind. A sound behind her alerted her to the presence of another, strangely, he didn't project save for a feeling of interest.

She knew what she looked like to the people in attendance. She was the epitome of what the perfectly reared nineteen-year old elite would be. Her dark tresses were pinned away from her pale face with diamond clips, the stands smooth and shiny like spilled ink. Her eyes were lined in black, the smoky makeup enhancing her enchanting cerulean eyes. Crimson lipstick shone like blood in the dim lighting, her smile, when shared, was brilliant in comparison to the dark color. The dress she wore was a Dior in scarlet. It tied behind her neck, the cut low with scalloped edges. Lightly embroidered at the hems, around the chest, and sporadically about on the form hugging dress, were gems; she was a living temptress of all that money could buy.

Without acknowledging her, he positioned himself very near her right elbow. She felt the heat from his body infuse her chilled one, sending goose bumps licking acrossed her skin. For a moment, neither of them broke the silence, instead they both stayed perfectly still and enjoyed the peace and beauty the city at night could hold.

"May I join you?" The words were spoken with a husky drawl, lazy and yet she could tell the man next to her was anything but. She turned to him, surprised at the attractive, young man she faced. He was ruggedly handsome, not at all like the other gentry she had been forced to socialize with this evening. He sported a day's growth of stubble on his face, shadowing his strong jaw and darkening his appearance. His eyes were the most notable of his features and for a moment she was captivated by the emerald orbs locked just as intently on her startled navy ones. He wore his expensive suit in a carefree way, the top two buttons un-done, the shirt, while tucked in, unfashionably mussed. His black pin-striped jacket was popped up at the collar, his auburn hair falling messily about his face. Everything about him screamed 'rich play-boy' and she was more than confused as to her sudden captivation.

"As I don't currently own the building, I suppose I have no say in the matter, do I?" Finding her voice, Emi was pleased that it came out clipped and colder than the October wind. Here was someone young enough to relate to her century and she automatically tried to send him running no matter her initial reaction to them. His eyes twinkled in amusement even though shock radiated from him. It was obvious he rarely had that sort of reaction to his presence from the ladies and yet it was well received by the stranger.

"Guess it doesn't than. I have to admit I have a hidden agenda as to why I approached you." He shrugged calmly, leaning back on the rail and glancing up at the clouded sky. The lights played off his features casting them into shadow. She couldn't help but bristle at the arrogance this man showed. Cocking a hip out, she placed a black silk glove to it and narrowed her cerulean eyes at him.

"You, as a gentleman should, despite my ownership of the premises or not, respect a lady's apparent want of privacy and remove yourself from my presence." Her voice was decidedly detached, he either took no notice or didn't care, one way or the other it proved to set flame to the kindle of her temper. He suddenly turned a charming and roguish grin on her, disarming her waspish tongue.

"Good thing I'm not a gentleman." He subtly moved closer, the heat from his body enveloping her smaller frame. "Plus, are you not even slightly curious as to what brought me out here, other than the evident charms of your company?" Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment and annoyance. He was close to being the flattest playboy in Jump if he kept that up.

"No. I could care less what delusional whims sent the likes of you out here. You couldn't possibly offer me anything, and I have no use of someone of your…caliber." She dismissed him by turning her face into the wind, her dark hair snapping against his defined chest. Taking the challenge as what it was, the stranger moved even closer to her, reaching out and tugging impishly on the stinging strands. She was overwhelmed with the sight, smell, and feeling of him, it was wreaking havoc on her strenuous control.

"Surely I can offer you something?" He was recklessly pursuing her, and she was torn between the animalistic enjoyment she was getting from it and the prudent dislike of this obnoxious man. His deep voice vibrated against the shell of her ear, and she fought to control a shiver in response. Turning, her eyes ablaze, she pressed a finger to his chest and glared up into his taunting smile.

"I did not give you permission to touch me." He dazzled her with a pearly white smile. Chuckling, he drew back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Calm down little hellion. I only wanted to push a few of your buttons. I heard you were causing quite a stir in there and I wanted to see if you held up to rumors. I love a feisty woman." She sneered and rolled her eyes before snatching up her discarded drink.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Emilia jerked at the voice she recognized and was a tad-bit surprised. Wide blue eyes locked on to the immaculate appearance of someone incredibly familiar.

"Richard!" Smothering her feelings, she once again donned the façade of a calm unshakable woman. Before her stood the impressive figure of Richard Grayson, decked out in an all black suit, just as expensive as the stranger's and like his, missing a tie. His jet black hair was groomed and slicked back, some wayward pieces framing his masculine face. His pose was casual, with his hands tucked into his pants pockets, his eyes unreadable and focused on the man behind her.

"I was informed you were out here." She couldn't mask her confusion, not at his cryptic words, nor at the suddenly tense air between the two males. There was history here, and it wasn't pleasant. "I see you haven't changed." Richard addressed the man, his voice was as warm as an icicle and three times as sharp. Glancing between the two, she froze, both had underlying feelings of dislike toward the other. Acting polite, they drew together and frostily shook hands, the stranger giving Richard a brisk nod.

"And you are still a busy-body sticking his boy scout nose into my business. The lady and I were having a discussion. Which," the man turned to her and offered her a mischievous smirk, "How do you know Dick?" Richard growled under his breath, it wasn't stated that Richard should leave, but it was more than implied. Taking a hesitant step, Emilia moved closer to Richard, wanting to keep the two males from making a scene. Richard's stony stare met her questioning eyes, he blinked and nothing but warmth filled the russet orbs.

"Emilia," he opened his arms, and she knew it to be some kind of test. Taking her cue, she entered his embrace. She missed the annoyed look the other man shot a triumphantly smiling Richard. "The more prudent question is how someone like her is associated with a rake like you?"

"Actually, I'm not. We were just getting acquainted before you showed up." She felt more than saw his smile. Irritation swamped her from the man she didn't know.

"Really? Well, let me be the one to introduce you." He turned her about gently, keeping a hold of her hand during the process. She stared with wide eyes at the outwardly calm man before her, his eyes not even giving away the hostility she felt from him. "Riley Xander LeCroft, please meet Miss Emilia Juliet Ramsey, my girlfriend." She didn't even get to process those words before she was spun about and warm lips descended on her parted, startled ones. Forget making a scene, Richard just wrote a play, and she took care of the lighting as each bulb on the terrace blew.

OOOOHHHHH! What is Richard thinking?! You hate me don't you? Well, hate away, as long as you write a long review about it. Hehe, I also have the next chapter written, and I'm giddy as hell over it. I like it, I think you will to, but unless I get seven reviews you're not going to see it…;) Make the author happy and review damn it! Thanks to those that did for the last chapter! :)


	6. Chapter five

_Eek! Sorry! I didn't think about that last bit as a possible cliffy, it wasn't really supposed to be (You'll see…)! Believe you me, this chapter will give you plenty more to be mad at me for. Btw, I think you guys gave me my seven reviews in like a day! O.o_

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 6**

"You can't stay angry with me forever, Rae." Richard stated calmly, lounging against her kitchen counter. She reached over and shoved his arm off the newspaper, causing him to lurch forward. He turned around, amazed that she would actually push him, only to blink as the small black print on the paper in front of his nose. Stepping back, he let his eyes focus; scanning the page she obviously wanted him to look at. Reaching out, he took the paper from her, folding it down and blinking at her over it.

She stood with her head tilted to the side, her features set in grim annoyance, arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked out. She was most assuredly still angry with him.

"It has been over two weeks, Richard, and the press are still printing pictures of us and calling us the business world's power couple." A delicate brow rose, daring him to deny it. Being smart enough to know when he is walking into a trap, he wisely kept quiet. Emilia narrowed her eyes when he remained silent. "And don't call me Rae, my name is Emilia." At that he chuckled, amused at her disgruntled look.

"Look, I was a bit hasty, alright? But it doesn't really change anything. In fact it gives you another angle to work with. If you aren't single, you don't have to worry about finding ways to get out of dates. Now you can use me as an excuse and no one will bat an eye at it." She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips or the curve of her butt in the tight jeans she was wearing. He didn't out right admit it to her, but he had acted out of plain jealously. Riley was no good as far as he was concerned and a guy like that being suspiciously close to her had just about sent him through the roof.

"Fine, I'll work with it, but don't go doing anything else that affects me. I don't like surprises." He nodded even though she couldn't see him; he wouldn't do anything like that again; as far as the world knew she belonged to him anyway…

She stopped in the living room, turning to watch him enter. She was seriously tired. She had gone on assignment last night and once again got in a tussle with Red X. She was starting to get worried, he hadn't been too rough with her, but he had said something that bothered her.

"I think Red X is getting suspicious." Richard froze his features hardening into stone. Turning slowly to her, he cocked his head to the side and studied her closely. She stood immobile, her features impassive as always. Her eyes were tired and nervous, and it was them that gave him his cue.

"Why would he be?" Her eyes snapped to his at the low spoken demand. A chill of something passed through her at the husky quality of his voice.

"I ran into him again last night. He said something. I think its time the Titans and Night meet. Somewhere public." She wasn't one for fidgeting, but she was anyway. He moved closer, his body heat hitting her like a physical wall.

"You sure? We are not going to be able to pull punches with you. It has to look real." She nodded, meeting his eyes and smirking slightly.

"I'm looking forward to it actually. Since the official story is Raven's left the team, it is suspicious that the Titans have made no attempts to apprehend the fugitive known as Silent Night, they should, its what they do. Make sure not to hold back, I'm not going to." He smirked back at her, knowing that she meant every word and was right. If they did this right Red X wouldn't have any reason not to believe that she was the real thing. Emilia turned and walked Richard to the front door, opening it for him, and smiling sweetly in case a camera was pointed at them. Lately, the press had been tailing them, making it difficult for her to escape notice when sneaking out as Silent Night. Richard smiled back at her, leaning down and catching her off guard when he captured her lips in a soft kiss goodbye.

"See you soon." He winked at her, amused at the flush that ignited her pale cheeks. She fought the urge to remove her shoe and throw it at his retreating head, he had done that on purpose she was sure of it. That was the second time he had kissed her and it was just as unexpected as the first time. Shutting the door, she headed back into the house, planning on hitting the gym for a while to ease her troubled thoughts. In the back of her mind lurked her most recent fight with X and the possible meaning behind his words.

"_You must be the luckiest villain ever to escape the notice of the Titans, my sassy beauty."_

!!

She took a deep breath, her emotions attempting to take control of her normal calm. All around shadows disguised her from the prying eyes of guards. She had reason to be nervous; tonight she was going to have a brawl with her friends in front of a lot of people. Below her was the annual Halloween festival and the festival was not only attended by the mayor, but this year it was also proudly showcasing the pectoral necklace of Princess Sit-Hathor of Egypt. The necklace was a beauty, and the festival was an excuse for the city to borrow it. Of course, with more than its fair share of criminals, her included, the city was nervous enough to put the costly piece under lock and key, not to mention ten guards.

Watching the goings on beneath her, she sat silently observing the possible angles to get to the necklace. It was disturbing to her when she was out of the suit how second nature plotting and conniving came to her while in character. As it was, she seen that the small elderly man with the comically large glasses was the holder of the key to the case, not the mayor, which they wanted everyone to think. The mayor was fiddling with a key ring at his belt, purposely drawing attention to the elaborate gold key hanging there. It would take an idiot not to see that the tempered glass case the piece was held in required an electronic key card, like the one in the front pocket of the small man attempting to stay out of the sight of onlookers. Beneath her mask she grinned, knowing the course of action she was going to take.

Not giving herself time to doubt her plan, she activated her grappling hook, the device attaching to the building behind her. Leaping from her perch, she landed gracefully in the midst of the group below, the tether releasing and withdrawing to her hip. Screams of panic ripped from the throats of those watching as she struck out at the nearest guard. Catching him unawares, she brought him down, snagging his wrist and directing the gun he pulled from its hostler away from herself. The loud discharge of the weapon roared in her sensitive ears, deafening her briefly. Bringing her hand down hard on his wrist, she made him release his grip on his weapon. She jumped to her feet, aware that the other nine guards had their weapons pointed and were in between her and her objective. Yanking the guard to his feet, she used him as a human shield, halting the guards from firing openly. Normally, she would be horrified at her actions, and never resort to using someone else as a shield, but at the present moment her survival instincts had kicked in, her more basic nature taking place of her honor and morals.

She watched the guards, their faces dour, for a moment before shoving her captive guard as hard as she could into the six guards directly in front of her. They were unprepared for her actions and floundered with the large man's weight before succumbing to his force. At the same time she had shoved him, she had propelled herself into the air, trigging her boots and hovering above the ground ten feet. It was a good move as the three guards not tangled with her decoy fired on instinct. Had she been there she would have been shot for sure, not that it would have been anything other than an annoyance in her suit. Taking out her alloy balls, she launched three in rapid succession, aiming at the ground in front of the remaining guards instead of directly at them. The balls exploded on contact, detonating like miniature grenades, ripping up the floor and sending the men sprawling unconscious. Moving forward, she latched a steely grip onto the man holding the true key to the case, drawing him up short when he tried to run.

"You're not going anywhere." The man yelped as she dragged him into the air, lifting him off his feet. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, reaching for his pocket. She had to move faster if she wanted to obtain her prize before the Titans showed up. She was surprised as the man she held by the shirt attempted to halt her by placing both hands protectively over his shirt pocket. Not amused, Night shrugged. Using her enhanced demonic strength, she ripped the cloth. The man screamed as he plummeted back to the ground, landing hard with an audible 'thump'. Secured in her hand was the tattered remains of the man's shirt, including his key card. Whisking the card from the pocket, she discarded the ruined article of clothing, and disengaged the floating ability of her boots, landing gracefully upright.

Gunfire ripped through the shouts of people around her, the bullets slamming into her back, spinning her about. They didn't penetrate, but they stung like hell. Snarling, she crouched low. How could she forget about the other guards? The seven men stood facing her, anger and fear radiating off of them in waves. Sneering, she launched a sickle-shaped blade at the group, satisfied when several threw themselves out of the way. The foolish ones that did not were hit with the back-side of the blade, inflicting painful bruising and launching them out into the crowd. Even despite the brutal fight taking place, the citizens milling around remained to watch in abject horror and entertainment. They sickened her sometimes.

Knowing she had gained herself at least two minutes, she turned back to the case, inserting the key and grinning as the locks hissed while they released. The glass snapped open, revealing the necklace in all its glory. Snatching it, Night stuffed it into a compartment at her hip, before turning to make good her escape. Her plans were foiled, however, when five people dropped out of the sky. Night gawked openly, as did the Titans, the heroes were expected; Red X, who was the fifth, person was decidedly not.

"Um, Titans Go!" Robin fumbled briefly, before yelling out his normal commands. The loyal part of her struggled and almost unthinkingly launched herself at X. Reigning in those feelings, she unwisely let her darker emotions take over, the ones that didn't associate with friendship and loyalty. She had to be the villain, and a villain had no friends.

Starfire leaped into action at her leaders command, diving for the purple clad thief. Silent Night, operating on her demonic instincts, launched herself into a series of backhand springs, eluding her red-headed tormentor. Sliding into a fighting position, Night felt her eyes go red, the blood in her veins boiling with rage. The buildings around them shook from the tremors of power the woman emitted. Flicking her wrist, she send a spray of a highly toxic acid wash at Star, hitting the alien and sending her sprawling unconscious into the building behind her, she was no longer in control.

"Hey, look, adoring fans!" Red X's modulated voice broke into her haze of rage. Her head snapped to the side, seeking him out among the heroes. A flash of black blurred by her, she attempted to follow it, but was stopped by a punch to her face. She was sent backwards several feet, before she skidded to a stop, her head tilted to the side. Slowly, she brought her attention to the person standing before her.

Robin, his face set and determined, waited alert for any sudden moves on her part. Night growled low in her throat, his feelings of regret and firm resolve leaking into her mind. Wanting to block it out, she tapped her teleportation device, bringing herself directly behind the masked hero. With surprise on her side, she launched a series of attacks, fiercely punching and kicking at him. It was all Robin could do to dodge, apparently she hadn't been kidding when she said no punches were being pulled. Finally, he seen an opening and went for it, landing a round-house kick to her chest. Night would have been sent to her back if she hadn't bowed her body, catching herself on her hands and feet. Rolling her muscles, she righted herself, kneeling before Robin. Explosions went off around them, causing Robin to glance about briefly, trying to locate his teammates. His attention diverted, she clicked the button at her wrist, the 'snink' of blades so quiet she was the only one that heard them.

Leaping forward, she came down on Robin with her arm curled, the hidden blades at her elbow extended towards him. His eyes widened when he caught the glint of metal heading towards him. He bent back, attempting to avoid physical injury. The blades glanced off his stomach, splitting the fabric of his uniform and opening a gash on his abs. Shocked eyes rose to the dark holes on the masked woman standing over him, his hand placed to stop the bleeding. Ruthlessly, Night attacked again, her arm slashing at his exposed throat. Robin reared back, bringing his leg up and catching her in the stomach. She doubled over briefly, recovering quickly. Robin had used the time to escape to a safer distance. The ground rumbled dangerously, glass breaking in windows from surrounding buildings. Eyeing Silent Night, he realized that she wasn't herself and she was even more dangerous than normal. Retreating, she followed his every step, mirroring his movements. He got the uncomfortable feeling that she was stalking him. A black figure appeared in front of Night, drawing her attention from Robin.

"Haven't you heard keep your friends close," X snagged Night's wrist dragging her body flush with his and drawing her out of range from his bomb's blast that had been released from the other hand, "keep your sexy enemies closer?" Red X held the petite thief, wrapping his arms about her waist. The last thing the Titans seen of the two, Night's arm was brought back to punch X, X had his arm tightly about her hips, securing her to his body, and then they were gone.

_Silent Night's gotten pretty dark, huh? Maybe it was a bad move to give her this particular job? She almost killed Robin, not to mention poor Star, and I hate to spoil it for you people but the next chapter gets horribly dark. I'm talking I think I might've killed off an important character! I know! I was shocked too and I wrote it! O.o What to see it? Give me ten, and I don't mean push-ups…_


	7. Chapter six

So, I broke. I didn't quite get my ten reviews, but I'm updating anyway. You guys are going to be so pissed at me….

AN- Last chapter I didn't make it clear that while Rae was fighting Star and Robin, X was taking care of BB and Cy, sorry if this confused anyone, I actually got too caught up in the action between Rae and Rob to care what the hell anyone else was doing…hehe.

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 7**

As if she hadn't been forcefully transported to a new local by the nuisance known as Red X, Night swung on him, her fist meeting his masked face in a wicked blow. The man's head snapped back, a satisfying give of bone and flesh under her knuckles. Reeling, he brought a hand up to his injured cheek despite the fact that he had a mask over the wound. Night stalked him like a shark circling its prey. Her emotions were all a twister of dark desires and tormented insanity. She lusted for blood and pain, it didn't really matter to her whose it was at the moment. Tossing her head like a proud mare, she laughed, enjoying the pain and uncertainty she could almost taste coming from him.

Dawning comprehension washed over him, something was seriously wrong with the female thief he had been getting to know over their last few encounters. Normally, she would attack him, that was true, but she also was smart and witty, and she _never_ tried to seriously injure him, nor him her. It was a code of honor amongst thieves. Feeling wary and nervous, X cocked his head to keep Night in his line of vision. She had been slowly walking in a circle around him, the deep malicious chuckles sending shivers down his spine. Something was not right here.

"Confused?" She had purred at him, not her normal cynical sneer reserved for him alone, but a sensual purr. He knew what the mouse felt like when hunted by the cat. Edging to the left, he attempted to gain some ground. He didn't really want to hurt her; he never really wanted to hurt anyone. "What's wrong X, think I'm too much woman for you to handle?" Her taunt was a distraction that worked. At that moment the lithe woman launched herself at him, her spin kick catching him in between the shoulder and head. Had he not remained loose, she would have snapped his neck.

Drawing himself up from the ground, he eyed her, for once silent and utterly alert. He more sensed that seen her annoyance that she hadn't finished him off. Not wanting to give her another chance, he stealthily hit a button on his hip activating one of many of his gadgets. Feigning right, he dodged left, catching her off guard. Lowering his shoulder, he rammed into her side, bringing them both to the ground in a pile of entwined limbs. A fierce fight for the dominate position broke out. Night threw a right hook only to be blocked by X. Using his momentum, he gained his knees hovering over her. Night adjusted this quickly. Kicking up, she caught him in the back of the head and rolled them, bringing herself to the top.

Without missing a beat, she engaged her blades, bringing her right arm high above her head, the wicked curve of the elbow knives in line with Red X's face. She slashed down, not surprised when he stopped her motion with both his arms, holding her stationary. She had been anticipating as much.

"You lose." He realized too late that she hadn't really been expecting that maneuver to work. His eyes widened in horror as he acknowledged that both his arms were holding her right tricep leaving her left free to move as she pleased. The air left his lungs in a harsh 'whoosh' as her left elbow blades dug into his leanly muscled ribs. He was left dazed as a searing pain tore through his rib cage preceded by a loud tear and several snaps. Silent Night tilted her head to the side, and then removed the blade from her adversary's chest with a sickening slurp. She stared numbly at the slick, black-red fluid staining her weapon. Consciousness of her actions slammed into her with the force of a freight train. Gasping, her eyes widened in revulsion as she realized what she had tried to do, and possibly succeeded in.

Beneath her, Red X struggled to catch his breath. When she gasped, he reacted out of impulse as much as self preservation. Rearing, he bucked her off and scrambled over her catching her wrists in his hand. Using his rope, he secured her hands, fastening a brutal knot about the slender and dangerous appendages. Feeling woozy, he fumbled about her waist, feeling her compartments. The tell-tale bulge of the necklace brushed his fingers, making him pause. She hadn't attempted to fight his efforts at all, this put him on edge. Glancing at the masked face below him, he could feel her eyes boring into his, but she simply lay silent and completely still. Unnerved, and too weak to continue this fight, he popped open the compartment and snagged the necklace. Rolling back on the balls of his feet, he lashed his left arm tight against his side attempting to stem the blood flow. It hurt like hell and he knew without a doubt she had broken at least one rib while leaving him a deep and nasty gash in his side.

Struggling to his feet, he swayed, noticing for the first time the amount of blood littering the ground and splattered over Silent Night, who was sitting up and eyeing him. Stumbling, X looked down at himself and felt his face pale. There was a large spreading wet stain seeping acrossed his chest and down his side, the thick scent of blood tasted metallic in his throat.

"X." The soft strangled sound drew his blurry attention to the purple clad thief. She had maneuvered her blades to slit the bonds at her wrists and was kneeling at his feet. He stumbled back a foot or so, not sure of her intentions. She seemed to wince, her hand reaching out toward him before the fingers curled inward on themselves. It was obvious he didn't want her to touch him in fear of what she would do. "Listen to me. You have lost an awful lot of blood and without help, you might die. Let me help you." His vision was spotted with black dots, he knew in what was left of his rational thinking that she was right, no one was going to assist him in his current state, but he also couldn't help thinking she had been the one to cause his predicament. He chose to voice as much.

"Haven't you helped enough?" He would have normally winced at the weak raspy quality of his voice, but he couldn't refrain from not caring at present. She rose to her feet, her hands balled at her waist. He attempted to walk away, his hand coated in his blood leaving a trail of drops on the cement and staining the necklace he clutched. He was mildly surprised when his legs refused to work and the world blurred wildly before everything went black, his knees buckling and slamming him into the unforgiving rooftop. Night sprung into action, her overwhelming guilt causing her to defy orders and scoop the criminal into her arms, cradling his upper body to her chest before she activated her teleportation device and jumped them both back to her home, seriously draining her suit without second thought.

_Well, I told you that someone was possibly going to die in the next chapter…oh my god I can already see the pitchforks and the call to arms for my blood! O.o I'm going to go hide somewhere safe, and until then write me a review if you want to see what transpires from here on in. I won't be breaking anymore and giving chapters for less than the reviews I want!_


	8. Chapter seven

Yep, consider this an all hallows eve present. Enjoy it. Oh, and thanks for reviewing! :)

AN- This was an extremely hard to write chapter…tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 8**

The door hissed closed behind her, she had taken him to the only place secure enough to insure their privacy and that there would be no distractions. Her training room was relatively well stocked for medical emergences, but she knew near fatal wounds to the extent X had would be pushing any facility. Placing him gently on the padded mats of her equipment room, she kneeled next to his rapidly cooling body, ripping off her mask. Not caring about potentially exposing her secret to the unconscious man, she flicked out a gloved hand and summoned the med-kit. He had lost an awful lot of blood and her sensitive hearing was capable of picking up his slowing heart and distressed lungs. His body was systematically shutting down, one vital function at a time. Suppressing the urge to cry, she instead focused on the massive task before her.

With more force than was necessary, she tore the lid from the kit winging it to the far corner of the room, then placed the container within reaching distance near her left hip. Franticly, she sought the zipper to his suit, needing to get a better view of his injury. Unlike her suit, his zipper was located very unfortunately in the precise location she had thrust her knives. The metal teeth of the zipper were bunched and torn in spots, making it nearly impossible to open without assistance, or it would be for a normal person. Using her abnormal strength, she grabbed a hold of either side of the opening and pulled with all her might. A monumental 'rip' sounded in the silent room, the outfit giving and peeling apart. Whisking it from his body, she didn't stop to think on the implications of undressing an unconscious man. Freeing the wound to her inspection, she set to work cleaning it and swabbing at the vast, two inch deep incision. Fresh blood oozed sedately from the gaping hole, its sluggish response making her stomach clench in fear.

The wound was beyond the power of normal human methods to fix. He had lost too much blood and was in immediate danger of heart failure. There was no choice, if she let him die she would be nothing but what her father and everyone that knew she had a demonic half suspected she would eventually become. Saving him was as much crucial to him as it was to her. Snapping the clinchers at her wrists, she drew her right glove off tossing it carelessly behind her. Placing the bare hand over his heart, she drew the other glove off with her teeth, spitting it to the floor. Her left hand she placed on his forehead then prepared her mind to channel power into his body through the two most powerful charkas in the human body. If her mind was not completely void of all outside thoughts and feelings, she might be drawn into Red X's conscious and they would both die. Settling her thoughts, she focused on the dark crashing force of her energy, channeling it through the strong mental and physical link, similar to the one she shared with Robin, into his body. If one was to describe her strength in energy mass it would be equivalent to the ocean, you could see and feel its surface, but there were depths there that no one knew. Then, considering X's dire status, his energy to hers was like a raindrop. She focused on feeding that drop, forcing her aura to coil around it and mold together. The energy level in his body swelled, their very souls linked for a brief moment in time, two separate bodies one entity.

Feeling him reach the maximum level his body could handle without overflowing, she disconnected the flow and felt a brief pang of loss, steadily ignoring it, she was still in extreme danger of dying if he did, she focused on diverting the energy to the places he needed it most. Methodically, she repaired blood vessels, forced tissue to multiply and grow sealing the skin on his side. Then she set to work compelling his blood to rapidly regenerate the cells he had lost and fused his broken ribs. All the while, she had used her own heart and lungs as surrogates for his, her body's natural reactions had been linked to his own, each time she breathed he did, each heartbeat they shared. Blinking back tears of pain and exhaustion, she knew she was in jeopardy of passing out and making all her work for naught. If she collapsed now, they would both succumb never to awaken. Thoroughly, she scanned him one more time seeing that other than bruising, so long as he could awaken, he should live none the worse than a few bad bruises and scratches.

Withdrawing her essence was like peeling the skin from her muscles. It was a painstaking process and it cost her a lot of precious time and caused a whole lot of pain. Grinding her teeth to stay in the land of awareness, she shut off each connection; his heart began to beat steadily on its own, his lungs sucking in air in accordance to his body's demands. Her complete release was gained with a large gasp and was bitter sweet. The immense pain she was in stopped, but in its place she felt cold and lifeless. Her energy at a new low, she blissfully embraced Morpheus as ebony darkness invaded her mind.

!*!*!*!*

A repetitive rumble punctuated by moments of blissful silence drew her to the land of the living relentlessly. Struggling to clear her blurry vision, she realized she lay on her back, caked in dried blood and staring balefully at the softly humming florescent lights above her. Groaning, she rolled to her side, jumping when a loud rumble came from her left. Glancing over her shoulder, she scrambled to her feet, staring at the man lying nearly naked on her training room floor. The deep rumble that had awoken her turned out to be loud peaceful snores coming from Red X. Cocking her head to the side she began to worriedly study his sleeping form. She knew it had been hours since her desperate move to save his life. If she were to be honest with herself, she was shocked at her actions. Not the part that she had selflessly thrown her all into his rescue, but that she had gone to the extremes she had. It wasn't a simple thing sharing your essence with another being, and to do such an intimate act with a complete, might she remind herself, criminal, stranger was absurd. Now, like Robin, he was in her mind, a constant companion in her thoughts, an inescapable tie.

It was about then that she realized she was staring at the extremely well toned leanly fleshed, muscled body of a scandalously unclad man. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment and she whirled about to stare at her own pale face sporting twin crimson spots of color. Eyes widening, she registered that she had done an about face only to be staring at the mirrored wall. Behind her, she could see the stretched out form of her nemesis. Feeling it was useless to continue to attempt not looking at him, she turned slowly, the irrational need to be as stealthy and silent as possible so as not to alert him she had chosen to invade his privacy and sneak a peek. Gliding toward him, she sunk to her knees next to him. The urge to laugh settled in, he looked ridiculous. In her efforts to save his life she had stripped him of his clothing, but she hadn't even attempted to remove his mask, which was still firmly in place. The white skull on the black shiny material mocked her curiosity, taunting her itching hand to grasp it and find out who was beneath it. Curtailing the want, she drew her gaze to his unclad chest and followed the defined muscles to his ripped abs. A dark narrow patch of crisp hair forced her eyes to travel down his navel only to come up short at his boxers.

The black material with grinning red skulls wasn't exactly surprising, or shouldn't have been, but considering she had never even thought to wear anything under her suit, it was a bit of a let down to her more lustful emotions. Blinking, she glanced up at the ceiling, her face a flame. Somewhere behind her, a thick metal bar snapped, her heavy dumbbells crashing to the floor and rolling violently to the other side of the room. She startled at the sudden noise, even though she had been the cause, almost sending herself sprawling atop X's prone figure. She caught herself by placing her hands on his warm, hard chest, her face inches from his veiled features. Gaping at the up-close-and-personal view she had of each individual stitch in his mask, she reared back. Her hands left the warmth of his body briefly before she found them pressed firmly back in place held immobile by a strong grip.

Cerulean eyes snapped up to the face that was still lying innocently on the floor. Skeptical, she narrowed her eyes into a look of suspicion. It didn't last long, in an unforeseen move; the agile thief tugged hard on her hands, her already off-balance state causing her to fall full against him, her face pressed to his stomach. He released her quickly, his hands moving to her waist, where he gave her a shove. Emilia found herself sprawled face down on the mats, her mind rapidly processing what had happened in the brief two seconds since she realized he was awake. In that time, Red X had raised to his knees, only to fall acrossed her prone form, his arms pressed painfully into her shoulders, his legs pinning hers down. The filtered breathing of the mask rasped in her ear, his face close to the side of her head.

"What the hell happened?" The question was barked in a husky, gravelly voice, sending shivers down her spine. Flicking her head to remove her hair from her line of vision, she glared at his mask from the corner of her eye. Wiggling, she froze when he pressed hard against a vertebra, the threat to snap it if she moved more than clear.

"I brought you back to my home to save your life." Any villain would have been proud to be able to say the crisp, frigid tone of her voice belonged to them at that moment. Behind her, X stilled, his body tense enough to keep her in place, but she could feel the confusion and mistrust from his frazzled mind. Not wanting to be paralyzed, she stayed perfectly still, waiting for him to sort it out himself or belt out questions. It seemed he would do both when he rolled off her and sprang to a crouch. She merely flipped her position and slowly sat up. Seeing she wasn't inclined to attack, he eased his stance a bit before she felt him react to her missing mask.

"Emilia Ramsey?! What the hell? **You're** Silent Night?" She cursed her stupidity for checking him out instead of preserving her identity. Knowing it was useless to deny what he already knew; she folded her arms under her chest and blew her bangs from her eyes.

"Yes. Now that we established my _secret_ name, can we move this along?" He eyed her silently for a minute before she felt him grin mockingly. How did she know he grinned with the mask in place, she could feel it. Relaxing his position, he rested on one knee, and propped his head in his hand. She glared at him, her entire being radiating hostility.

"Well, that explains a few things…but it doesn't tell me why you left my mask in place when you had the opportunity to utilize my condition, why you attacked me like you did, or why you then proceeded to somehow miraculously heal me? Care to enlighten me?" The sneer that marred her pretty features was dark and fierce.

"No." He actually dropped his head in surprise, his jaw surely hanging open in astonishment at her blatant refusal. Regaining his composure, he stood, purposefully towering over her tiny figure.

"Oh, you're going to explain or I'm going to anonymously tip off the police and the Titans to whom you really are." The threat was hollow to her, so she was just as astounded as he was when she jumped to her feet in a fit of temper. A small finger jabbed him mercilessly in the pectoral, her eyes flashing indigo flame.

"So you're an ungrateful bastard, _and_ a rat! Figures!" The stiffening of his muscles was the only warning she got before he launched himself at her and tumbled them both to the ground. His larger frame easily overpowered her smaller one, her wrist captured over her head in one of his hands, while his legs pressed firmly on her own. Anger ran away with her mouth and she was hissing rudely in his face before she gained control of her tongue. "Do you get a thrill out of holding me down, you damned pervert!"

"Yes, and I'm not a rat. I think you owe it to me to tell me what the hell is going on. And who is the real pervert? I'm the one in nothing but my boxers here! Actually, if you want to wait on that explanation it wouldn't hurt your cause to even out that unfair advantage." Her face flamed in a mix of irritation, outrage, and embarrassment. Growling, she bucked up attempting to dislodge her captor. It failed, and she felt him leer down at her flushed features. "Keep that up and you might lose the chance to strip for me on your own…" The sexual intonation in his words made her face go ashen then flood with color all over again. Foregoing the damsel in distress bit, she tapped into her demonic strength and wrenched her wrists free of his grasp. Drawing her hand about rapidly, she was slightly appeased when her hand made a noisy landing on his cheek, snapping his face to the side. It never occurred to her to wiggle free from underneath him. Bringing his face back to hers, he could openly read the vehemence and fulfillment swimming in her normally expressionless eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." He warned through gritted teeth. His face stung like hell, she had managed to hit him in the exact same spot as where she had punched him last night. She feigned fear, widening her eyes and letting her cherry lips form a perfect 'o', before she glared at him again and raised her hand to do it once more. Her wrist was snatched out of the air and forced back above her head, the other one quickly joining the first. Freeing one of his hands by holding both of hers in a single grip, he shocked her by wrenching his mask up level with his nose. In the space of a breath, before she even had a chance to register what was to occur, he slammed his lips against her own, his tongue battling with hers, the kiss fierce and passionate. It was nothing like the sweet kisses that turned her to mush that Richard had given her, no; this set her every nerve a flame and sizzled through her blood like a forest fire. Just as quick as it had begun, she was left disgruntled and alone on the floor.

X had stood in one fluid motion leaving Emilia with her eyes squeezed shut below him. He waited for her eyes to pop open in confusion and stunned disbelief before he turned and snatched up his suit from the ground where she had discarded it.

"Since I know who you are we'll finish this conversation whenever I feel like it." And with the familiar 'shink' he disappeared into thin air.

_Okay, so I don't have the heart to kill off a sexy bad ass. And LOOK a kiss! Things are starting to heat up between our thieves, yes? Will Robin reclaim his right to Raven's heart? Or is X stealing the show? Review, tack a 'TRICK OR TREAT' to it and maybe I'll make the next chapter juicy…_


	9. Chapter eight

HAHA! I loved those of you that happily complied to my insane wishes! You are amazing, and for that I was so utterly inspired I wrote not one but two chapters! You're only getting one though…I have to fine tune the other still…

AN- I have been reading sappy romance novels for the last week, BEWARE! Everyone is a bit out of character, but I stand by mental abuse for the past few chapters have left them emotional and high strung…

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 9**

Feeling dazed, betrayed by her own body, and sore from the beating she had both taken and given, Emilia lay still on the mats of her dojo, her mind awhirl. At some point, she had become attracted to X, when was anyone's guess, but she never would have reacted the way she had if she wasn't. Lying to herself wasn't going to fix anything, so she decided to be brutally honest and analyze the situation. She was getting too wrapped up in this, way too involved. Her demonic half had already forced itself to the surface, nearly killing X and Robin. _Robin_!

Flipping to her feet, Emilia ran to the computer consol in the corner of the room, jumping nimbly over the fallen dumbbells spread out over the floor. Tapping the discreet blue button on the underside of the consol, she waited impatiently for the screen to connect and the anxious face of her leader to come on. Robin was disheveled and obviously distraught. His face was strained and taunt, the black mask he wore not hiding the darkening bruise under his eye. With his hair wild and tumbling madly about his features, he looked more animalistic than she had ever seen.

"Raven! God! Where had you been? Are you okay? What the hell happened?" True to his nature, he fired off question after question in rapid style. She frowned at him, knowing from the look on his face he wasn't done yet. "Is that _blood_? Are you hurt? I'm coming over!"

"Robin! It's not mine." That caught his attention. His face drained of color, his mouth gapping open in shock. Fear of rejection and disgust at her own actions strangled her throat momentarily, causing her to stay silent longer than he would have liked. Knowing by the guilt stricken look on her face, he broached the subject carefully and as tactfully as possible, not wanting to upset her more than she was.

"Rae, are you alright? Seriously? No matter what happened I'm here for you. You know that right? Arg!" Running his hand through his hair, she snapped her head up to look at him after his unexpected out burst. "Screw this, I'm coming over there. You look like you need a friend about now." She inwardly panicked and swelled with love for his insight. With her emotions all running amuck, she was worried about him coming over, worried she wouldn't be able to handle herself. She wanted to talk to him, needed to actually, between him and Cy, they were her emotional support and seeing as she just about killed someone, she could use a little support about now.

"I almost killed him." She hadn't meant to say it out loud; it sort of just burst from her lips, making her realize just how fragile her control was. He looked about as surprised as she felt.

"Who? Who did you almost kill Rae?" She imagined for a moment she heard an accusing demand in his softly spoken words, but it had been all her own shame. Robin was staring at her steadily, his face concerned, but she could tell it was for her, not for whomever she spoke of. Not being able to meet his eyes, she stared at the flickering lights on the consol and bit her lip.

"Red X. Robin, I lost it. I don't know if I can handle this mission. I think I should pull out. You, Star, Red X, how many people am I going to hurt before I accidentally kill someone?" The pain she felt over her actions bled into her voice, the smooth quality of her speech marred by a thickening of her words. Robin stared at her, feeling a wave of pity and pain through their connection.

"Listen to me, you made a mistake. We all do it. Hell, look at the reason Red X has a super powered suit to begin with. I don't know what happened between you and Red X, but Star and I are fine. Starfire is apparently immune to acid. In fact, she was thrilled to find out we had a Tamaranean specialty drink here on Earth. Needless to say, none of us will ever touch anything she makes again. And you gave me nothing more than a scare and a bloody scratch. It was a pretty emotional scene; we all were wound up in it. I would have been worried if you hadn't had any reaction to fighting your team mates. If by time I get there you still don't want to do this any more, then I'll help you pack up and we will call it off. Deal?" He offered her a smile, gratified when she gave him a relieved wobbly one in return. Even though it could have been a lot worse, everything turned out for the best in the end. Despite her best efforts while under her demonic blood's influence, everyone was going to be okay. Sighing, she finally met Robin's eyes through the screen, a shiver tracing her spine and sizzling with electricity.

"Deal. It feels like I have been Emilia Ramsey my entire life even though it's only been three months. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm even me any more. Before you leave, can you tell everyone I said hello and apologize to Starfire for me? Oh, and Robin? Don't call me Raven." The screen flickered back to black the residual image of a grinning Robin etched into the screen.

xxXxxXxxXxxX

Before the front door even closed she was wrapped tightly in a warm embrace. The scent of Richard infiltrating her senses and reeking havoc on her nerves, guilt and a curious tingling in the pit of her stomach igniting in the normally emotionless girl caused her to tightly fist her hands in his shirt. His warmth and the powerful strength of his body wrapped her in a cocoon of security; he was alive and he was here. Almost as though he sensed the battle raging in her, he crushed her more tightly to his chest.

"Richard." His name so softly spoken by the woman in his arms wrenched at his heart, forcing it to beat faster and harder against his rib cage. Leaning back, he cupped her delicate cheek, tilting her face up to better gaze into her endless depths of blue. Locks of ebony hair still wet with clinging water brushed his fingers like the softest caress of a lover. In a brief moment comprehension flooded through the two, and without words spoken they read each other more adeptly then ever.

"I'm glad you're okay." It seemed a foolish thing to say, but nothing else seemed right. She smiled weakly at him, running a hand down his chest before pushing from his embrace. Her arms wrapped about her middle, hugging her stomach and accenting her breast. She looked so forlorn and small in that moment.

"In a manner of speaking anyway." She corrected him gently, making him realize just how much it affected her to be the cause of pain for her friends and even her enemy. Noticing his grimace of self-deprecation, she rushed to off set his feelings of guilt. Both of them shouldn't be feeling the soul eating emotion after all. "I'll be okay. I just hate losing control is all." He cocked his head to the side, studying her through those scrutinizing amber eyes. Feeling bare, she struggled not to flinch away and turn from his gaze.

"Will you? Did you decided to stay on this mission after all? I told you I would support you no matter what you chose to do." In his calculating way he had bared her worst fear and dragged it to the light of day, exposing her like no one else had. She shrugged and then did turn away, pacing toward the living room, neither of them making any noise, but she knew he followed her none the less. Reaching her destination, she sat nimbly on the edge of the couch, eyeing him as he entered the room and with cat-like grace and strength took a seat on the opposite end.

"It won't affect my work. It would be selfish to discontinue my guise here just because of one little slip up." She was both proud and ashamed that she could lie so easily to the man she cared about. _Not the only man…_ A snide voice she didn't recognize claimed in the back of her mind. Ruthlessly she squashed it into silence. As it was, with Richard being as astute as he was, she didn't want him picking up on the fact that in the half hour it took him to get here she had settled on staying in this farce not to catch X as she should, but to see if the thrilling sensations he could produce in her with a simple kiss would appear again.

"If you think it's best." It was obvious she didn't care to talk on the subject any longer and he wasn't going to force her to. She was one of those women that had to grapple with her own feelings and analyze things for herself before she was willing to offer it to inspection by others. Restlessness took him, surging through his body and causing an impish idea to lodge in his mind. A teasing smile in place, he leaned back against the arm of the couch and lazily studied her. Noticing his appraisal, Emilia leaned farther away from him in nervous apprehension. She knew that look; it meant he was up to something.

"What?" It came out more a bark of annoyance laced with nerves than she would have liked and she knew by the predatory smile that darkened his features he knew her unease. A dark winged eyebrow rose, playfulness replacing the taunt worry of a minute ago in her leader.

"I was just thinking that we should get out of here, go somewhere. It's been weeks since the press has seen us out and about, but I don't think those sweatpants and that tank-top would suit what I have in mind." She colored slightly at the calculating look he shot her black pants and white tank-top. Even if she wasn't inflicted with empathy, she would have noticed the darkening of his warm eyes as they settled on her chest. Warring emotions of lust, embarrassment, amusement, and offense flared to life inside of her, her earlier bout of energy draining downing her carefully built walls housing her emotions. Feeling daring, she purposefully met his eyes, testing his restraint without knowing it.

"What did you have in mind?"

xxXxxXxxX

She shouldn't have tested him as she had. The realization came too late of course as she found herself seated in an extremely fashionable and outrageously expensive restaurant. Glancing at Richard from the cover of her menu, she noted the ease at which he conducted himself in settings as austere as these. The part of the restaurant they were currently seated in was the formal dining rooms, where the elite of society lingered and assessed each other. Personally, she would have rather been in the part which the dance floor resided in, at least there the focus wasn't on who's who of the elite, but the couples daring enough to stride along the polished wood floor in time to music.

Richard had seemed to be prepared to follow this course of action tonight as he had been dressed in nice slacks and a button down hunter green dress shirt. The color brought out his bronzed complexion and made his already dazzling eyes glitter, a fact which she had reluctantly noticed while seated opposite him.

Feeling eyes upon him, Richard glance up through his eyelashes watching the breath-taking beauty in front of him analyze his motives. He traced the soft curve of her cheek, the bow of her crimson lips, before following the tumbling locks of ebony hair down her neck curling coyly about her satin enshrouded breast. The deep lilac of her dress enhanced her naturally pale skin to a surreal glow, contrasting off her glinting hair and making her blue eyes blaze behind her dark lashes. Men wrote of women like her. Empires fell over them, husbands greedily guarded them, and he felt powerless in comparison to her feral strength and fierce commanding gaze. It was at that moment he knew he was helplessly in love with her. Everything about her called to him, enticed and captivated him. She was mysterious; an enigma, one he desperately wanted to solve.

During his internal epiphany, the waiter had come and gone, taking their orders and leaving the two young people to stare at each other in silent contemplation. The link she shared with him gave her the briefest sensations of his inner tumult. More than once she had fought to contain her own emotions while watching him and feeling his over-powering ones. A blush stained her cheeks, making her duck her head to try and hide it from his penetrating stare. At that very moment a sudden urge to touch her rammed heavily into his body, causing him to open his mouth for the first time since arriving that didn't have to do with small talk. Emilia glanced up in surprise as Richard rose from his seat unexpectedly and came around to her side. His open hand hung in her vision, tempting and dangerous.

"Care to dance?" It was most assuredly not what she was expecting to hear him say. Feeling mute, she stared at his earnest expression, flinching in guilt at the black eye he sported. A surge of self-doubt bit at her through their connection, making her take his hand to squelch it. His responding grin was heartbreakingly beautiful, and before she knew it he was whisking her off to the dance floor, a similar grin flitting at the corners of her lips.

The second they took the dance floor, her training by the hands of the priest who helped raise her took over. She accepted his hand in hers and placed her other on his shoulder, and when he moved in much closer than the waltz demanded, she did nothing to separate their bodies. The hand he had on her hip burned through her dress surely leaving his hand print there permanently. As they twirled and gracefully executed the moves of the dance, a smoldering jealousy tore through her with startling clarity. Her eyes meet Richard's twinkling ones and she knew it wasn't his emotion she was feeling. The dark sentiment welled up inside of her, eating away at her insides the longer she danced with Richard. It was so over-powering she almost missed the tingles of pleasure that shot through her body when Richard subtly started caressing her hip with his thumb.

As the dance came to an end, a hand descended on Richard's shoulder, causing that one to turn about to face whomever it was. The last person either Emilia or Richard would have expected stood there arrogantly proud with his wickedly taunting jade eyes fixed on Emilia's pale face, even while he spoke to Richard.

"May I cut in?" The smooth voice washed over her, and despite her want to look away, Emilia found herself desperately caught up in the mesmerizing gaze of Riley LeCroft.

_OOOOHHH, there is that sexy Riley! He's come to ruin Robin's fun! Okay, so it would be brilliant if in your reviews you could some how incorporate the term 'delicious fluff' it is mostly what the next chapters are going to be full of…:)_


	10. Chapter 9

So, it's been quite some time, hasn't it? I make no apologies and no excuses, simply accept this chapter as a peace offering and read on my faithful friends.

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 10**

Decorum refused to allow Richard to make a scene over the blatant power move LeCroft had pulled on him. Without causing a stir, there was no way to refuse the request of the other man. Knowing he was defeated, and stewing dangerously in anger and frustration, Richard reluctantly handed Emilia off to the awaiting rogue.

Like a steel cage slamming shut on her, Emilia felt Riley's large, warm hand tighten over her petite one. The look of triumph and dark promise swimming in his bedazzling eyes made her inwardly squirm. Without a word, he whisked her farther away from the glowering Richard to a more secluded spot on the floor. Lifting his hand, he motioned to the band, gaining an instantaneous reaction from them. The thrumming music with the Latin flair beat heavily through her seeming to mimic her pounding heart. Even with the anger she could feel coming from Richard, she couldn't force herself to look away from the man in front of her.

A sly grin over took his face, while he wrapped his hands about her hips before snatching her fully against him. Shock penetrated her system, the hard warm male body pressed firmly to hers was scandalous, but not nearly so much as the thrill that shot through her from her balled fingers splayed against his defined chest. The horrid man had gotten the band to play so he could dance the tango with her, taunting Richard further and using the dance's sexual moves as an excuse to cradle her curves and pull her repeatedly flush with his body.

"I should have known you would be as feisty on the dance floor as cornered." His casual comment came at the same moment he had her bent over his arm his hand resting dangerously near to her rear, while her leg was held at his waist by his hand on the bottom side of her thigh. Heat licked up her body, coiling in her stomach and lighting up her cheeks. He noted the anger and attraction in every line of her body, making him smile. Seeing his grin, she interrupted it correctly and twirled away from him, saucily shaking her hips as the dance called for it.

"You tricked me." She accused in a low hiss as he caught her hand and brought her back to his side. Starring over her shoulder at him, she continued her assault. "How did you get the band to do that anyway? Pay them off?" Instead of irritation, which she expected, he grinned more broadly at her and locked his hands to her hips pressing her rear firmly into his front.

"In a way. I own the club." He made no excuses for himself and part of her admired him for not trying to lie about his motives. Forcefully, she ignored her budding respect and focused more on her sizzling anger. When he dipped her again, their faces inches apart, she seized the opportunity to verbally abuse him.

"Nice bruise. What? Did you accost another woman and she wasn't any more receptive to your brutality than I am?" She referred to the black-purple mark swelling his face along his cheek-bone, and disgruntled, she admitted to herself that where it would mar most men, on Riley it enhanced his rough, bad-boy exterior.

"Something like that." Once more he surprised her with his answer, the shock at his enigmatic response stopping her from realizing his intent before he had already stroked her pale cheek. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear, the vibrations of his voice tickling the sensitive shell. "I told you once that I liked fiery women." Not one to miss a challenge, she placed her hand on his chest and shoved out of his grip.

Narrowed cerulean eyes met dancing emerald in a heated battle. Neither of the two had realized that the entire dance floor had been cleared as the rest of the room stood in awe of the attractive couple while they danced with such open emotion. Standing with arms crossed, Richard glared daggers into the other man, sinister promises of death and dismemberment sent in the oblivious one's direction. He was anything but pleased that the cad had struck up such a provocative dance and proceeded to grope _his_ girlfriend. The fact that Emilia seemed to be as caught up in the dance and its intimacies didn't go unnoticed by the fuming leader either.

As the lingering stains of music faded into nothing, raucous applause burst forth from those watching, drowning out anything Emilia would have said to Riley. The two stared at one another, still ignorant of the people around them until arms snaked about her waist and drew her from the instantly protesting Riley. Richard's look of icy disdain reminded the other of whose girlfriend he had held, and shocked Emilia back into her senses. The restaurant flew by in a blur as she was tugged by the hand toward the exit, only stopping to allow Richard time to toss a bundle of money atop their table. Worriedly, she let Richard drag her out of the building and into the street beyond. The burst of cold air helped to cool her overheated body and still her racing thoughts.

A murderous look drew Richard's features into a hard scowl, instantly putting her on edge. Without warning, he pressed her against the brick wall and jerked her against him before placing a bruising kiss upon her startled lips. It wasn't like the other ones he had given her. This kiss was punishing, it dominated her, enforcing his claim on her and banishing all thoughts of Riley. She got lost in the viciousness of it and found herself clinging to his shirt even after he pulled away. A satisfied look came over him when he took in the glazed eyes and reddened lips his kiss had caused. Taking her chin in hand, he lifted her eyes to his, making sure she was coherent enough to fully understand him.

"I didn't like seeing you with that bastard. You don't know what kind of monster he really is." She understood so much more than he said in that sentence, and seeing that she did, he nodded before hailing his limo and taking her home.

xXxxXxxXx

Sleep troubled her in the week following. Warring images of a mask man, green and amber eyes danced behind her eye lids, each stirring potent feelings deep inside her. She was so caught up in her vivid dreams of the men in her life; she failed to attune to the world of the living where a shadow flitted silently into her darkened room.

Red X stealthy stalked his prey, an angelic looking creature whose dark hair trailed along her silken pillows like a flowing river. With his enhanced night vision beneath his mask, he studied her delicate features so alive even with sleep. A small fist clenched tightly in her blankets, a frown pulling at her brow. Her eyes twitched, her lips parting to silently protest something or another in her dream state. Those lips had been haunting him, taunting him with devilish pleasures and wicked promises. To feel their silken embrace again was all he had been thinking about lately. He was still undeniably interested in the how's and why's of what had happened during his time spent passed out in her presence, but that was second-most in his thoughts as he watched the sleeping beauty before him.

She was so many things wrapped up in one. He had been watching her lately, shadowing her moves about town and here in her home. Despite his want to, he hadn't given into the urge and spied on her in the privacy of her bedroom until now. He didn't think with the temptation of possibly seeing her naked he would be able to restrain himself from going to her and fulfilling his passions. A grin itched acrossed his face, '_that is if she didn't kill me for peeping at her first…'_ The thought had been unbidden and highly amused him. She was certainly a fire-cracker. Her flaming passions drew him like a moth to a flame. Most people wouldn't know they were there since they didn't look close enough, her façade of Ice Queen a good enough barrier to keep the world at bay, but he had looked, and what he saw was a woman burning with a fiery temper and enough sexual tension to kill a man. He was glad not too many others had bothered to look that close, it left him a wider berth in seducing her. Other than Richard Grayson, he was the only one seriously intent on courting her.

The thought of the preppy, arrogant boy-scout brought a fierce scowl to his face; brooding thoughts laced with homicidal inclinations flitted through his mind. Banishing the man, X crept closer to the bed, focusing on the soft breathing of the woman before him. Tentatively, and a bit suicidally, he stroked a gloved finger down her silken cheek, biting off a smile as her brow furrowed before she sighed contentedly.

Knowing that to lean down and press a kiss to her parted lips would be a death knell, he abstained from it, choosing instead to open a compartment on his hip and withdraw his gift from it. His other hand clutched a rose so red it appeared black even in the brightest of lights. He knew without a doubt she would find the unique flower beautiful and alluring, just as he found her. Laying it carefully on the pillow beside her head, he placed a hastily scrawled note next to it. With a wicked grin, he than lowered the pièce de résistance, the necklace he had swiped from her that fateful night on her breast, letting the cool metal links and carved ivory rest along the curve of the base of her throat. Done with his task, he pressed the button at his hip to teleport him outside her window to wait and watch.

He didn't have to wait long. The cold metal woke her with a start, upsetting the piece and making it slide into her lap when she erected herself from her laying down position. Startled, she snatched the object up out of instinct, freezing when her eyes landed on the familiar shape of the necklace. Looking about, she noted that she was alone in the room. Both relief and disappointment reared momentarily before she ground them beneath her mind's steel boot. Returning her gaze to the necklace, she fingered the jewels blinking back at her, confused at this turn of events. A deep stain rested on some of the links, darkening the necklace with the blood she had spilled.

The scent of rose invaded her delicate nose, drawing her attention to the flower still perched upon her pillow. Placing the necklace in her lap, she picked up first the rose, then the note before reaching over and turning on the lamp on her bedside table. With the light on, what she had previously thought was a red rose proved to be one shaded so darkly it appeared black. Fingering the delicate, veined petals, she couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the abnormal bud. Contentment leaked into her thoughts through her connection to Red X. Suspiciously, she carefully studied her surroundings once more; gazing intently at the windows before returning to the gifts her admirer had left.

Still cradling the rose, she picked up the card, unsurprised to see the plain white card broken only by the black ink scrawled on the front in the form of her name. Flipping it open, she read it over cursorily once before rereading it carefully the second time. Her temper flared dangerously at the conceit of the man causing her to toss the offending card. Warm laughter made her head jerk up toward the bay windows to her left her eyes narrowed in anger. She didn't have to get up to know he had left, but his audacity annoyed her all the same.

Lying open on the ground the card seemed innocent enough, until one read it.

_**Oh, silent night, not so holy night…I find myself enraptured with my greatest feat as of yet; our kiss. While you may not openly admit it, or even to yourself, I know you have been thinking on my theft as well. Fear not, I offer you another chance to experience that bliss once again. Meet me at the wharf, pier twelve tomorrow night, midnight, the witching hour, and I shall oblige you once more. Oh! You are probably wondering why I returned to your possession the necklace of Princess Sit-Hathor; I thought it only fitting to give a necklace worthy of a princess to my Queen of Thieves. Plus, I already proved I could attain it from you, so it didn't seem necessary to retain it any longer. The prize I'm after is more precious than any dead princess' jewelry. See you tomorrow. **_

_**X**_

AN- I know it's shorter than the last few chapters bear with me, I'm working on it. Isn't X a cheeky bastard? Love him though…


	11. Chapter ten

Don't get used to this fast uploading. I had an idea and had to run with it before it slipped away…

Disclaimer: see chapter previous.

**Chapter 11**

The click of shoe heels on the highly polished floors rang out in the otherwise silent and well furnished room. The dark wood panels on the walls and the black marble tile swallowed up the floundering light. Nervous people shifted in their elaborate leather chairs, the sweat dripping down their backs glued them to their seats, and ties seemed to get tighter on the well-fed necks. At the head of the table, the person everyone's eyes had been locked on suddenly stopped his stride and spun to the table. Fists slammed down on the smooth surface causing several people to suck in surprised breaths. The shadows played merrily on the man's face, keeping his features silhouetted and sinister. The only gleam came from the top of his bald head and the metallic shine of his rage filled eyes.

"Someone care to explain this to me?" The deceptive calm of his deep timbered voice raised the hairs on the back of the other occupants' necks. Quick glances were shared; ties adjusted and shifty eyes examined all but the impressive figure in front of them. "No one? Fine." The voice dropped with the last word, it nearly coming out a snarl. Showing his displeasure, the man reached out a hand studded in gold and diamond rings to shove the chair reserved for him. The resounding crash of the chair up-ending with enough force to crack the wall it was propelled into instantly brought all attention back to the man. Silence reigned supreme.

"How about I tell you what I see?" Lifting a remote from the table, he aimed it behind himself the black wall behind him lighting up and revealing it to be a giant wall to wall television. The colors adjusted and an image took form, the feed a video link from a security camera. Nothing stirred or made a sound in the room save the image on screen and the man. "I see a feed from my laboratory in Jump City. The lab I pay you to keep in working order. The lab I pay you to keep my private studies private and operational. Now, can you image what I would have a problem with by looking at this video?" Once more no one spoke up, no one meet anyone's eyes, and no one dared to bring attention to them selves for fear of incurring the wrath of the man blacked out in front of the flickering images on the screen.

"How strange that you are the minds behind some of the most amazing and illegal break-through science anyone has seen and you don't have a single thing to say, it is most curious." With the continued silence of the group of scientist he whipped his remote behind him and lifted a lip in a snarl as it shattered against the screen. "Who is she? Where did she come from and how the HELL did she get all of the genetics research I have spent the last twenty years cultivating? What happened to your safe guards? Where was the security? You of all people should know what the research contains and if it is not recovered, I know you can't even image what I will do to you for your failures." Audible gulps resounded in the room, increased sweat trekked paths down shiny, tightened faces.

"Find her, or find me someone who can lead me to her. I don't care what you have to do to retain that chip. Lie, steal, kill, bribe. Get it done, or not only will you come to shall we say an unfortunate accident, but your wives, husbands and children shall too. Understood?" Finally the group stuttered to life nodding vigorously and stumbling out murmured comprehension. Seemingly satisfied he had terrified them into getting the results he wanted, the man turned away from the group staring at the stilled scene: a close up of a purple clad lady thief poised for attack in a darkened hallway. As chairs scraped back and the scientist began to edge toward the door, the man held up a hand signaling them to halt.

"Hubor, as lead on this project and seeing it was your identity she used to gain access to the lab I am holding you personally accountable for the loss of my material." Turning so he could look at the frightened elderly man trying desperately to hunch down by his colleagues, the man sneered. The other scientist fled from Dr. Hubor leaving him to his fate. Without warning, the man flicked out a wrist and a sliver blade whistled through the still air, moving fasted than Hubor had a chance to even acknowledge the danger presented to him. A sickening thump later and all the air left Hubor's lungs. His eyes unfocused and a gurgled sigh escaped his parted lips. His heart labored in vein against the honed metallic blade plunged through his chest and intruding into the hard working muscle. Blood seeped around the knife staining his white shirt oil-black in the dark. No one so much as flinched as Hubor stumbled and fell to his knees, bowing over his own body and slumping to rest with his cheek against the tiled floor. Glassy eyes stared blankly out of thick glasses, and suddenly Hubor knew no more.

"You know, I like your style." All eyes snapped to a particularly dark corner of the board room to the unknown voice. "But you need not go through hell to find the girl. I can lead you to your information, but first I want something from you." Sensing the entrance of not one but two great evils, the scientists fled leaving the door swinging behind them in their haste. Both men watched nothing but the other while keeping track of each movement going on around them. Finally, the bald man leaned back against the table and rolled his head on his shoulders adopting a thoughtful expression.

"Oh yeah? Exactly what do you propose?" An ominous chuckle left the other's lips and his eyes flashed malevolently.

XxxXxxXxxXx

Across town, Emilia sat awake in the early morning light with her feet curled beneath her staring blankly at the morning news. The anchor-woman was ungodly peppy and it was taking a concentrated effort on Emilia's part not to shatter the TV screen just to experience the thrill of shutting her up. However, it was at that moment the celebrity watch came on and despite herself, Emilia found she was tuning in.

On screen, a picture of a roguishly grinning Richard, a sly looking Riley and a disdainfully scowling picture of herself flashed. The bold white letters beneath the pictures made her jaw drop. _**Three to Tango?**_ Focusing Emilia raised the volume and sat stunned.

"The beautiful Miss Emilia Ramsey is one lucky girl. Last week Emilia was spotted at the exclusive _Autolycus_ (1) _Restaurant _on the arm of her current beau, the handsome Richard Grayson, sole heir to the Bruce Wayne fortune. While most women would be hard pressed to even garner that most sought after catch, it seems that our lovely Miss Ramsey has not one but two of the city's most eligible and rich bachelors panting at her heels. During a steamy tango, things nearly caught fire between the nineteen year old heiress and the dreamy owner of _Autolycus, _Mr. Riley LeCroft seen here." Emilia's face heated up as a shaky video obviously taken on a camera phone showed her risqué dance with Riley. The particular shot they were showing made it seem like the two had eyes only for each other as Riley pulled her flush against his body and slid his hand down her side to cup her thigh and draw her leg around his waist. The feed cut there and she gaped at the plastic smile of the blonde anchor-woman.

"So, the question on everyone's mind is Emilia, honey, with a sizzling attraction like that to the foxy, bad-boy LeCroft is your passion for Grayson melting, or are you playing the Queen of Hearts and having your cake and eating it too?" The black plastic surrounding the screen imploded at that moment while the glass shattered out sending a wave of shards to impale the furnishing all over the living room. Seated on the couch untouched, a black enshrouded woman glared death into the spot the television once occupied. The lights around the house flickered and burst raining down viscous fragments. The walls shook and trembled with the afflux of power her rage created. The blonde was going to be a smear on the sidewalk if the angered woman had any say in it, especially since she wasn't sure of her feelings on the subject matter the news was carelessly spreading to the world.

Rising, the winds of dark power around Emilia whipped her hair around and tugged violently on her clothes. Her feet hovered above the ground and her toes dragging along the carpet. Heading out of the room the glass in the picture frames along the hall shattered and spider-webbed, some falling from their perches and plummeting to the ground. In the distance the phone began to ring, the shrill noise echoing around the large space but unable to penetrate the dark Emilia had been cast into. The door to the practice room slid shut locking out the world and locking in the loud explosion and bellow of rage that attempted to leak out.

XxxXxxXxxXx

For once the dark did not seem a comforting friend, its inky blackness a mocking hindrance to the figure creeping along as it made its way silently down the docks. The metallic chime of a bell atop a mast made the shadow freeze in anticipation, sweat rolled down a clammy back. She was uneasy. Red X might be setting a trap for her, but that she highly doubted. No, her fear reared its ugly head because she knew this _wasn't_ a trap. This meeting was taking place because the thief was every bit as interested in her as she was in him. And to make her more guilty, she hadn't informed the Titans because once she was honest with herself, she wanted to, no needed to, see what he had in store for her and the Titans would only interfere.

'_Breathe.' _The mental reminder was enough to alert her to just how wound up by this she was. All day she had been contemplating the differences between Richard, Riley and Red X. During her thoughts it occurred to her she might have a thing for R's. Next she realized that they all shared similar attributes. Arrogance, a cock-sure attitude, strong convictions, even stronger competitiveness, and a born leader quality, despite the fact that X worked alone his take-charge approach told her more than she needed to know. The most startling thought she had come acrossed while soul searching today was that logically, she should stay away from them all. Painful as it was, they had one more thing in common, an undeniable way to get under her skin and affect her emotions like no one she had met up until now. For safety sakes she knew she would be wise to cut them all lose and make a run for it while she still had an option. Yet, here she was sneaking off to a clandestine meeting with a notorious thief since she knew even if she left them, they wouldn't leave her.

The closer to the building she was to meet him in she got, the more each shifting shadow made her pause, each sigh of the wind through sails made her flinch and each creak of a board made her jump. If she didn't calm down she was sure to shatter something with the still raging power in her veins. Spotting her target, she felt her muscles tighten then release and she realized she was just as nervous about seeing X as she was that Robin might have followed her. Guilt slammed into her with the force of a blow and she knew what it felt like to be a cheating spouse; a thrill of adrenaline and a surge of self deprecation. Entering the rickety building, she slinked to the nearest stack of moldy tarp covered wooden crates. Nestling between the boxes, she crouched down to wait.

A subtle shift in the air around her was the only warning she got before an arm snaked out from the darkness behind her and secured tightly about her waist.

"Looky! I caught myself a siren." Silent Night didn't have to try very hard to image warm breath against her neck even though she had on her suit and the way the deep voice was modulated she knew he did as well. It was the most difficult thing she had to do to shove against him and gain her release from the suddenly comforting cage of his arms. It was hardly surprising to either that she barely pushed and he easily released her. She rose to her feet and spun slowly to face what she knew to be a grinning thief.

X leaned casually against the dusty boxes behind him with all the lithe grace of a panther. Night admired him in quiet letting him show his hand first. Never one to disappoint, Red X tilted his head and took the lead.

"Since you showed I know two things immediately." The casual comment made her spine stiffen in defense. Glaring now, she took a step forward and entered his personal space intentionally, the last few days and her earlier trespass against Red X just that morning making her edgy and confrontational.

"You don't know the first thing about me. And I would love to hear what you think you have figured out." At that moment nothing she even thought she knew about herself was true anymore. Not even four months ago she knew right from wrong. Stealing was wrong, wanting three men was wrong. Nothing about what she was doing _felt_ wrong; in fact the opposite seemed true. This, whatever it was, felt right. So why did she feel the need to hide from it, to run away and push all three of them away?

"I don't pretend to even begin to understand you, Emilia. I like that you keep me up in the air. You spin me about and challenge me at every turn. But I do know you. Because you showed up I know that you will never back away from something no matter how dangerous and terrifying it is for you. Coming here took guts. I have the upper hand. I know who you are and since we are both thieves I know how important it is to keep your identity secret to yourself." Red X straightened up, his height suddenly dwarfing Night. As he spoke he took a step forward with each sentence, and mesmerized, Night stood still till inches separated their bodies. X tilted his head and stooped to catch Night's eyes, both breathing harder than the simple situation called for.

"Then why shouldn't I kill you and get back my identity?" The words were brave, but the breathy way they came out belittled them. X didn't seem to notice. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to study her for a minute.

"That brings me to the next thing I know for sure." He caught her attention with his soft words, drawing her to meet his eyes behind the mask and search out the man himself. "When I came here tonight I had nothing to lose."

"What makes you think that? I could have come to kill you, I still could. This may not be a trap for me, but maybe it is for you?" A soft chuckle emitted from Red X, catching Night off guard.

"You can't kill me. Just by showing up I know you couldn't do it. You are as interested in me as I am in you." His hand rose and traced the line of her cheek like the gentle caress of a butterfly, it trailed down her neck and she unconsciously leaned into it. Finding what he sought, X suddenly jerked up on the Night's helm tearing it from her and leaving a startled Emilia exposed to his hungry gaze. "Whatever this is between us it's drawing you to me and you don't want to fight it, you can't."

Something snapped inside of Emilia without warning, she launched herself at the unsuspecting Red X and gained the upper hand pinning him between her body and the crates behind them. Using the adhesive rope from her wrists she bound X's hands together and snarled in his masked face.

"I can fight it. I am fighting it. I'm in control, not you, not Richard, no one else." Even to her own ears she sounded desperate. In her moment of self doubt, X shoved against Night getting some space between their bodies and raised his hands above his head before bringing the loop down around Emilia's shoulders pressing her against his chest. Emilia brought her arms up and found her hands splayed across the well defined muscles of Red X. Shock and anger warred in the snapping sapphire eyes of his captive.

Using his larger size, he knocked them both to the ground, catching their fall on his arms and cushioning the blow to the petite brunette. Enraged, she snatched his mask and lifted it up to his nose revealing grim set lips and a lightly scruffy chin, cheeks, and upper lip. Jerking his head back, X preserved his full identity at the last minute, frustrating the woman in his arms. Emilia shrieked in rage and disappointment, her plans foiled, but didn't attempt to try again. X captured her lips in an inflaming kiss, searing her to her core and calming the torrent of wild emotions whirling inside her. New, lustful emotions brewed, bubbling to the surface and exploding in a series of tingles over her skin.

The soft shink of a blade was heard, causing Emilia to stiffen in his arms and stare coldly up at a neutral face. Her eyes a moment ago dark with passion aflame with accusation.

"You could never claim me X, and you don't have quite the upper hand you think you do." The words were icy, not the least bit affected by the blistering passion of a moment ago. A muscle in X's jaw ticked, a thin white jagged scar becoming visible with the movement. Roughly, a strand of Emilia's hair was tugged forcing her face up to his before he brutally plundered her mouth again, attempting to gain dominance. Emilia realized he had only used his blade to release himself from her ties and felt suddenly foolish for thinking he could be capable of turning the weapon on her even for a second. Attempting to redeem herself, she bit down hard on his lip, drawing the metallic taste of blood into her mouth and gaining a hiss from the man above her.

A growl she would be proud of tore from him before he clamped his hand about her jaw and lead her through a bruising kiss. The demon in her reveled in the rough handling and tore to the surface, a mewing purr rumbling deep in her chest. Before she knew it, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her back arched with his warm hand planted firmly against her breast. For his part, X grunted in encouragement to her sighs and pants while nipping and licking his way down the column of her throat. Suddenly, X ground his pelvis into her and shots of arousal raced in tingling arches up and down her body before sense was slammed back into her with his sharp white teeth sinking deeply into the tender flesh of her neck.

Rearing, she knocked the surprised and aroused man from her and scrambled along the floor to a safer distance, a hand wrapped tight over the throbbing bite mark. Beneath her fingers she could feel the sunken impressions of his teeth and knew without looking the mark was deep purple and would bruise. X sat up slowly, planting one foot on the floor and stretching the other leg out in front of him. Where as Emilia looked panicked with her wide eyes and flushed cheeks, he appeared to be the picture of unruffled bad boy, save for the erection he sported.

Rising to her feet, Emilia didn't even spare a glance in his direction as she bolted for the door, her mask clutched in her hand and her footsteps echoing off the beams overhead. X didn't try to stop her or call out to the fleeing woman. He let her go, watching her grace in each step and reliving the way that body felt writhing beneath him.

Suddenly, he grinned to the darkness around him. Rising to his feet, he called out to no one in particular, perhaps the gods since none other was around, perhaps to himself.

"Run while you can, and don't you dare make this easy. I accept the challenge you are and if its war you want, know I plan to win."

XxxXxxXxxXx

Deep in the darkness of Emilia Ramsey's secret room a whirling machine came to a sudden stop, a neon blue light flickering on and off cast objects on the computer consol into harsh relief before plunging them back into sheer black. Among those objects were scattered tools, plastic debris, an innocently sparkling piece of jewelry, slides, q-tips, and several bottles of potent liquids. With the fourth flash the machine went dark, and the computer flashed on, a loading screen visible. '_Match confirmed_' ran over and over on the screen before a hidden icon clicked and a file opened. '_Information processed and transferred to remote location_' appeared before swiftly disappearing as it had come, being once more replaced with the results to the test recently performed.

(1)- Autolycus is in Greek mythology a revered thief and known by several as the King of Thieves even though it is only implied that he gained the title, where as his Father was never said to actually lose the title to Autolycus.

_AN- Holy crap! A hot make out session, revealed bad guys (can you guess who they are?), a mysterious machine with even more mysterious results, and a betrayal? Damn that was a fast paced seven pages, huh? For fun see if you can figure out the bad guys identities, what Rae did that was so horrible, what results to the tests being run could possibly be and of course what happened to her computer…See I WILL get my reviews somehow. :D OH! Before I forget. I am toying with the idea of getting a beta. I know I get ahead of myself and some of my spelling or grammar pays for it. Anyone interested? _


	12. Chapter eleven

Oh my god! An update!? I know…I was surprised too. Anyway, this chapter is blah…I felt it was time to really stir up some emotions and begin to wind down this story. It won't be long now kiddies!

Disclaimer: not mine. Not making money off it. Hell, not even getting bribes…

**Chapter 12**

Anger so hot it churned in his guts like tiny suns ready to implode nearly undid him. The screen had been flashing the same thing for the last hour and he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, let alone unclench his fist long enough to clear the message. So he did the only thing a clenched hand is good for, he slammed it as hard as he could into the solid metal desk and felt the cool metal groan and give around his fist. She couldn't know. It was the only logical explanation; otherwise she would have come to him with the information, wouldn't she? That bastard had looked him in the eye on many occasions and slipped by him unnoticed. Hell, he had even had the balls to not only spit in his face while he was Robin, but to also go after the one thing that was his while out of his super hero alter-ego. That train of thought led him right back to _her_. Raven, so beautiful, so graceful, so cold. Could she be hiding this from him? Had he lost her? No! He could lose the suit to that bastard, but he would be damned if he lost her too, and he wasn't interested in giving her up without a fight.

Settling on a course of action, Robin charged from the room letting his boiling emotions get the best of him. One thought kept ringing through his head, _not again. Riley LeCroft will not hurt someone else I love._

XxxXXXxxxXx

The house was dark and silent as he slipped into the window he always left open on the second floor. Reoccurring visions of Emilia kept dancing through his mind all the way home.

"That woman is one hellava distraction." He mumbled to himself, chuckling at the picture of her flushed cheeks and livid eyes. To the right of him, a shadow shifted, drawing him up straight and on instant alert. _Fuck! I never should have been so careless!_ The thought came too late as from the left and fist struck out and caught him squarely across the jaw. Spinning into the window behind him, X attempted to stop before he fell out. His hands caught on the sill and stilled his motion, but the force of his head hitting the glass shattered it with a twinkling crash.

"Consider this your warning to stay away from her." The voice that growled at him was annoyingly familiar. Only one person had that irritating gravelly voice, and it didn't bode well that Boy Blunder was in his home right now while he still wore the incriminating evidence of the Red X suit. Playing casual, X slid along the wall, putting a few feet of distance between himself and the angered Titan leader.

"Hi there to you too. Since this house seems to already have one masked man in it, I'll just be leaving now, huh?" Even though his voice was smooth and condescending, his thoughts were frantic and awhirl. _How the hell did Robin figure out who I am? And what does he know about me and Emilia? Why would he even care? She's a thief…NO FUCKING WAY!?_ Robin had shifted into the narrow beam of silver light coming from the window at that moment, his face cast in shadows, but the hard features suddenly seemed too familiar, and the truth smacked Riley in the face like a hammer.

"You are not going anywhere. I won't let you hurt her." The growling voice had turned to a snarl, and for once, Riley understood what made Robin tick. It didn't mean he was intending to roll over and play dead, of course, but it did make the situation a bit less mysterious.

"Where would I go…Richard?" He knew the second his words registered to Dick. Robin's face froze, and then twisted into a vicious snarl. Riley stopped moving backwards the same moment Richard froze. The two glared at one another, neither willing to back down now that the cards were on the table. "So, guess I should have known earlier that she was a set up. Damn, Raven of the Titans is my little Emilia the super thief? Can't say I'm too surprised, but she does fill out a suit nicely either way, should have known those curves long before this." X shook his head feigning amazement, knowing he was increasing the tenuous hold Richard had on his anger.

"She is your little nothing! Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, Riley! She is too good for the murderous likes of you!" Richard stepped forward, slamming his hand into Riley's chest and shoving like the beginning of a schoolyard fight. Riley, pissed now, ripped off his mask and flung it into the corner. Placing his face inches from Robin's he snarled openly in the other man's face.

"I have never killed anyone, Dick, and we both know it. Is that what this is really about? Are you still angry that Melissa died and you're using it as an excuse to keep Raven away from me? If she was so invested in your 'relationship'," Riley bent his fingers in mock air quotes, "then why was she just making out with _me_ twenty minutes ago?" He wanted Robin to hit him, he wanted the excuse to make it into a knock-down drag out, and Robin didn't disappoint.

Robin head butted Riley, his forehead landing a blow on the bridge of the other's nose. The bone cracked loudly, and blood gushed freely down the nasal cavity to run down Riley's face. Anger shimmered in jade pools, the only hint of the violence that followed. A nasty smile curved Riley's lips, made all the more horrendous by the dark black fluid dripping into his mouth and staining his teeth. Grabbing Robin by the back of the head, Riley brought the crime-fighter's face down to meet his raised knee, returning the favor just bestowed upon him. Robin reeled backwards before he caught his balance, and with a mighty roar, launched himself in earnest at Riley.

The two landed on the floor in a heap. Riley instantly brought his knee up and used the momentum to flip Richard over his head and send him crashing behind. Leaping up, Riley stalked toward Richard, who threw out his leg and tripped him. Leveling a kick, Richard connected heavily with Riley's chest and a satisfying crunch preceded all the air leaving Riley's lungs in a whoosh. Not giving up, Riley bent his elbows and landed squarely on top on Richard stomach, driving all his weight into the other man's intestines. Richard groaned and fought down the urge to vomit. Riley rolled off Richard and both lay gasping for air. Richard was the first to regain the ability to talk.

"You…bastard…we both…know you don't…give a damn…about anyone…but yourself." Richard turned his face towards Riley, glaring at him through his panting.

"Wrong…again…Blunder…Wonder…" Riley snarled. Now they were both shooting the other looks powerful enough to kill. Richard swallowed a large gulp of air and sat up, carelessly tossing a backhand swing at the prone Riley. Rolling, Riley avoided the swing, and growled low before placing his back to the wall and sitting up. "Even the police didn't see how I could be blamed for Melissa's death. And when it comes to Raven, maybe it's you that really doesn't give a damn about anyone but yourself." Richard had stiffened with the mention of Melissa, but shot up to a fighters crouch when Riley said Raven's name.

"You're not even worthy of speaking her name, asshole." Riley moved into a more cautious stance, very aware they were in _his _study. The two circled each other warily.

"Whose name? Raven? Or Melissa?" The taunt was just the motivation Richard needed and with another growl, the two locked once more into battle. Grappling, they shoved at one another's shoulders, trying to gain the upper hand, but both were of similar height and build and very close in combatant style.

"Raven! She wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you!" Richard snarled, his patience worn thin and all the built up anger over Melissa and now Raven surging forward. Sliding his foot behind Riley's ankle, Richard jerked hard, forcing Riley to lose his balance and stumble. Quickly, Riley recovered and suddenly stopped pushing against Richard's shoulders, causing Richard to over balance and nearly tumble. Both swiftly stepped away from the other, once more circling.

"Funny, she most definitely didn't feel dead. If anything, I would say she felt very warm and eager…" before he got to finish, Richard landed a punch to his chin and snapped his face upward. Falling back, Riley kicked out, catching Richard across the ribs.

"Never speak about her like that! Haven't you done enough? You killed Melissa, you stole my suit and now you're trying to seduce my girlfriend?! What the hell is it with you LeCroft? Are you so desperate to be me you have to try and ruin everything good in my life?" Riley snorted, his face, like Richard's, a bloody mask, his breath coming fast and angry and his body sore from the hits landed. Irritation won over his other emotions and he slammed into Richard, driving them both back into the wall and fisting his hand into Richard's shirt.

"Listen to me very carefully. I. DID. NOT. KILL. MELISSA! She fell Richard, god damn it. I wish I had been faster, if she wouldn't have died things could have been a lot different, but they aren't. As for Raven, if I merely wanted to fuck her I wouldn't put so much effort into it. You selfish little prick; didn't you even care what this assignment would do to her?" Having said his fill, Riley loosened his hold, only to be swung around and slammed into the wall Richard just vacated. Richard reached up and snatched off his mask, his dark eyes ablaze.

"You could have stopped her from falling! You didn't even try! You never fucking try to help anyone but yourself! If it isn't bettering Riley it isn't worth it! Is that what Raven is to you? A damn game? A way to get something you can't have? I take care of her! I keep her sane, I make sure she has emotional support, I listen to her! Fuck! I love her!" Richard's voice broke his expression a mix of anger and weariness. Riley shoved against Richard's chest and gained his freedom.

"I'm done being preached to. Since you won't leave, I will." Richard didn't try to stop him as he made his way across the room and snatched up his helm. Placing his hand over his teleportation device, he turned back to the brooding Richard. "And maybe you're not the only one who loves her."

xxxxXXxxXXx

Raven watched silently from the window. Her emotions were a jumble from the words and assaulting feelings from the two men inside. Now, she was numb. She knew she hadn't been intended to see what she had just witnessed, but when she followed X, she didn't know what she was getting into. He had been so careless, it was like he wanted her to follow him, and then when she realized Robin was waiting for him, her heart nearly stopped in fear for the thief and her leader. The turn of events and the feelings of betrayal she was bombarded with from the two of them left her confused and worried. They both said they loved her, but here they were fighting like two dogs over a tasty bone. Anger ignited in her veins, the force of the deadly emotion strong enough to shake the house in front of her and to open large furrows in the ground beneath her floating form.

Richard, snapping out of his thoughts met her glowing red eyes and knew he had fucked up royally. Before he could get near her, however, Raven teleported away, her helm floating to the ground forgotten.

XxxxXxxXxx

Riley, having no where to go, had teleported to the roof of his home to wait out Richard. He, too, felt the tremors of Raven's anger and raced to the edge of the roof in time to see her vanish. Rolling his head back on his shoulders, he suddenly felt like returning downstairs and beating the hell out of Richard. If that idiot hadn't raced in and started a fight, Raven never would have heard all of that and wouldn't be on a homicidal rampage right now. Gritting his teeth, Riley forwent getting into another fight with Richard in favor of seeking out Raven. Jumping from the third story, he tucked and rolled back to a standing position only to take off running before he came to a complete stop.

XxxxXXXxxxx

She sought out the only person she felt might understand how she was feeling. Reaching Titan tower, she re-entered reality only to be assaulted with the stinging wind and freezing rain of the storm that had been brewing the last few hours. She fought the urge to laugh hysterically, it was fitting that this tempest would break now of all times when she was turned so completely upside-down by two so different men. Floating down to the third window on the right, she knocked hesitantly on the glass. It felt wrong to enter the tower, it was after all Richard's place of power, and somehow to go inside was like choosing Richard over Riley and right now she didn't know what to do.

A blue glow grew against the glass until the startled face of Cyborg filled the pane after he drew the thick curtains back. Seeing the drenched girl, he raised both brows in shock and motioned for her to come inside. Raven shook her head and gestured upwards, indicating he should meet her on the roof instead. Cyborg, worried about the current state of his friend, nodded quickly before dropping the curtain and being hidden from view. Raven sighed and returned to the roof top, sitting on the edge dangling her legs over the frothing sea far below. The rooftop door thundered open and the heavy familiar footsteps of her friend shook the floor more than the thunder roiling over head.

Seeing the hunched figure at the edge of the building, Cy paused briefly before making his way over. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong, but to see her so utterly distant and forlorn was heart wrenching. The rain pelting him was an annoyance and not for the first time he wondered why she wouldn't come inside, unless it had something to do with Robin. _If that bird brain hurt her, I'll kill him…_ Taking a seat next to Raven, Cy wrapped his arm about her small form and dragged her against his chest, attempting to shield her from some of the rain, but mostly from the pain he knew she was in.

"What's going on Rae?" His normally gruff voice was soft and gentle, coaxing what was wrong from the dark girl. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Raven shook her head and allowed herself to be held in the man she thought of like a brother's embrace. She didn't even know where to begin. How did you tell someone you were in love with the bad guy and your leader at the same time?

"I'm not buying that. You didn't come here after four months of no contact to get a hug in the middle of a terrible storm. Plus, if you did you might have chosen someone that wasn't a human lighting rod." Despite herself, Raven smiled. He wasn't about to let this go, and she needed his opinion; it was why she came here. Rolling her head back, she met his worried eyes, and tears filled hers unbidden. She didn't know why any of this was so hard.

"I messed up." Those simple words were the key to her undoing. For the next twenty minutes she told him everything that had happened since she left. The way she actually enjoyed the dark side of thieving and hurting people, how Riley had somehow crept into her heart. How she had almost cost him his life and he still seemed to care for her. How Robin had pursued her and tricked her into being his fake girlfriend. How it seemed to be less fake and more what they both wanted each day, and now how she had over heard them and her anger at not knowing what to do. During her speech, she had stood up and paced the roof, Cyborg silently watching her with a heavy heart.

"What do you want?" The question caught her off guard. Turning to look at him for the first time since she begun, she was surprised to find herself crying. Swiping at her cheek, she stared at the tears mingling with rain drops and got angry all over again.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Cyborg looked startled. Standing he took a step towards her as she took one back.

"Of course it does. You have to do what is best for you, Rae. This isn't easy. It never is. Just do what your heart is telling you to do." Raven pulled farther away from him and sat down on the roof, drawing her legs up to her chest and closing her eyes tight. The rain continued to drench them, uncaring of their conversation.

"I can't. People get hurt when I let my emotions control me. Its best if I just leave." Cyborg studied her with knowing sad eyes. Crossing his arms, he watched her carefully for what he was about to say.

"You have been riding your emotions for the last half an hour and nothing has happened." Raven stiffened, her entire body tensed with the realization that he was right. Fear and joy rode through her for a moment, before they were crushed under her pain and tumult once more.

"It just boils down to the fact that even a dumb half demon knows when her heart is breaking." Glancing up through her bangs she locked eyes with his surprised ones. Kneeling, he placed a cold hand against her cheek and pushed her bangs away from her eyes with the other. Red rimmed, watery orbs swimming in pain met his.

"Rae," he began, sorrow etched on his face. Laughing sadistically, she shoved him away and stood up, reversing their positions.

"Don't. I would rather have anything other than your pity." Turning on her heel she was enveloped in the dark embrace of her powers and like the whisper of the wind disappeared from sight.

"Raven," he called out into the night, hanging his head and letting the same wind snatch his words.

So review and tell me what you think. My writing style may be a bit changed. I recently took a literature class and I think it skewed my writing…


	13. Chapter twelve

**I resubmitted this chapter, I made a mistake and mixed comic book with animated series…if you have read this just know Brother Blood is changed as the villain…**

**We are boiling down now my friends! This is a bit emotional, but tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 13**

She was alone. The rain had trickled to a stop a while ago, but the irony of her present circumstance didn't elude her. Even six months ago she would have enjoyed the chance at solitude. When Beast Boy was being obnoxious, or Star was pestering her with pointless questions; Cyborg chasing her around trying to force her to lighten up, and Robin…that was an alley of thought she wasn't prepared to venture down yet. Focusing her mind she ached for numbness, wished for it with everything she had. To be sitting on top of a building and staring mindlessly out at Jump would be a dream come true. Instead, her thoughts were awhirl, a cyclone of what if's and might be's. She hated emotions.

From behind her a chuckle shattered her pretense at calm, drawing her to glance over her shoulder and freeze. With the nights embrace cloaking him she almost didn't recognize who had found her. A new emotion, fear, shoved aside all others as she slowly rose from the ledge she had perched on. In the shadows another shifted, his eyes gleaming dully, but his teeth flashed white with his malicious smile.

"You!" Raven accused, her hand pointing at the one she knew. "What do you what?" To her surprise, the other man stepped forward, never coming directly into the light, but drawing all attention to him.

"You have something that belongs to me, and we have come to get it back." At the end of his oiled speech, the other flung out his hand and with a hiss she stumbled back, her hand coming up to her neck. A dart lodged in her vein released its poison quickly and before she could remove it, she was swallowed up in darkness.

XXxxxXXxxxX

Robin was racing down streets and alleys, Raven had disappeared more than two hours ago. He had called the Tower to see if she had gone there after he had checked her house and her favorite book store, but it was late and the store was closed, plus she had not been at home. Cyborg told him she had been there and was very distressed, but she had left already and he didn't have any idea where she went to. Robin ordered the others to begin a search of downtown while he searched the outskirts and the uptown district. So far no one had found any trace of her.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't panicking. Raven had overheard things meant to be said to one another in the privacy of a special moment together, not spit at your worst enemy. Robin really wanted to blame her leaving on Riley, but to be honest, he knew he was likely just as much to blame. A noise ahead of him drew him to a skidding stop. A tin can rolled towards him lazily, the clank loud in the strangely silent city.

"Still haven't found her, huh, feather head?" The most unwelcome of people had to find him. Riley stepped out of the shadows, another can spinning on the tip of his finger carelessly.

"You really don't give a damn do you?" Richard accused. He was fed up with Riley's interference and devil may care attitude. The can stopped spinning, before being tossed to the ground. Riley had put back on his mask, as had Richard, but now Richard admitted to himself he would like to see if his words had made the other flinch or not.

"I'm only here because I haven't found her either." Well, that had hit a nerve after all. Riley had most definitely growled at him. Crossing his arms, Richard adopted his leader pose and looked down at Riley.

"I don't want your help. I want you to go away and leave us the hell alone Riley. I thought I made that clear twelve years ago?" Another sore spot, Riley flinched. Riley, completely at the end of his chain, threw his hands up in the air and then slammed his fist into the bricks of the building to his right.

"God damnit! You weren't even there! Then you never gave me the chance to tell you what happened! You were the closest thing to a brother I had and _you_ turned your back on _me_!" Riley stare at Richard, the only sound was the wind and the two men's aggravated breathing. Richard threw out his hand and pointed an accusing finger back at Riley.

"I didn't have to be there! I had lost my parents then Melissa had taken me in. You were my big brother, Riley! You promised to never let anything like what happened to my parents happen again! And I stupidly believed you! I went to school that day thinking everything was finally going to be alright. My parents were gone, my brother was dead, but I had you and Melissa. You had promised that we would be a family; we would always be there for each other. Then you let her die. You might as well have killed her. And it made no difference to me that you didn't push her, you watched her fall down the stairs and break her neck and with her death you killed everything that you had promised! I'll always blame you!" Richard exploded his rage and hurt over the death of their foster mother raining down on the both of them. To his surprise, Riley's shoulders slumped; his hand ran over the top of his head in a familiar defeated habit.

"I know." Richard felt his jaw drop. He hadn't meant to lose it and let Riley know the depth of his anger, and he especially didn't expect Riley to take responsibility for it. Riley slid down the bricks, his legs spread out before him and his head in his hands. "You had just left. I was planning on skipping, but I had to wait for Melissa to leave for work. I was such an idiot at ten. She was upstairs finishing her makeup before she headed to the stairs. There was something on the stair and she tripped. I had been lounging on the railing waiting for her. She walked right by me, and turned to smile at me. That's when she fell. I tried to catch her. I even had her hand for a moment, but she was too heavy and she slipped out of my hands. I'll never forget the terror in her eyes, the scream as she tumbled through the air, or the sound of her body hitting the ground. I made a promise, and I failed you both. I have never made a promise since then." Riley started in surprise when a figure sat down next to him. Richard tucked his knees to his chest and watched Riley, who was actively avoiding looking at the crime fighter.

"What did she trip on?" It was the only thing he could think of to say. He wasn't pleased with Riley, and didn't know if he could ever forgive him, but he did feel sorry for him. He knew what it was like to stand helpless as someone you loved died in front of you. Riley stiffened, his whole posture locking up in a not wanting to say anything more stance. Richard grew suspicious again. Did Riley put something on the stairs and catch Melissa's attention so she would fall after all? Needing to know, Richard pressed harder.

"What was on the stairs, Riley? What killed Melissa?" Riley bolted to his feet, glaring down at Richard. Richard stood more slowly, but maintained his ground.

"What does it matter Richard? She's been dead a long time and you never cared to hear what happened in twelve years so what difference does it make now?" Richard continued to stare frostily at Riley.

"I've caused you enough pain; just let this go, Richard." Riley begged, he didn't normally do things like that, but this was one thing he could protect Richard from and still keep his promise, to an extent.

"I need to know." Richard answered, his expression showing his distrust of Riley openly now, a hate brewing in his eyes behind his mask. Riley felt self-righteous anger boil inside of him.

"Fine! It was your fire truck. The one you had to have. The one that lit up, the one you never played with after Melissa caved and bought it for you. You left it on the stairs because for once you actually were playing with it the night before. She tripped and died because she smiled at me and you left your stupid truck on the damn stairs!" Immediately, Riley wished he could recall what he had said. Richard's face was a mask of shock and self hatred. Hesitantly he reached out to Richard. Slapping his hand away, Richard backed up, his back hitting the wall and his legs giving out.

"It was me. I killed her. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me." Richard seemed stuck on that, his mind frozen in shock. Riley regretted everything. He would rather Richard hate him for something he didn't do than let him know the truth and have it destroy him. A small part of him had been proud when Richard had been adopted by Bruce Wayne, and after he had realized that his little brother had become Robin, an amazing crime fighter and thorn in his side, he was even more impressed. After Melissa's death, Richard and he had been separated, Richard to go on to be adopted by Wayne, Riley to go to an orphanage until he escaped at seventeen. No one had wanted to adopt him after Melissa. No one had cared. His brother went on to be everything good and wholesome; he had done what he could to survive. He learned early to pickpocket. He had been good at it, so good he moved from that to breaking and entering. In no time he was the best, and that is where the X-suit came in. He had broken in and stolen it as a test of his skills, plus he just really wanted it. Now, he had swiftly destroyed his good brother, tore him down to his level and infected him with all the hate and pain of his younger years.

"No. It was an accident. Melissa wouldn't have blamed you. I don't blame you. I should have held on, I never should have let either of you go. Blame me, Richard. I made you a promise I didn't keep." Richard finally looked up, his eyes catching Riley's face mask. They stared at each other for a long time, neither speaking, both just studying the other.

"I'll never be able to fully forgive myself. And there are things I am always going to be mad at you for, but I don't blame you for her death, Riley. How did you end up like this?" Richard gestured to the super suit Riley now wore and Riley understood that he was asking how he came to be a thief. Riley shrugged with one arm, before sitting down next to Richard, being cautious he left two feet between them.

"No choice. No, that isn't exactly right. After you left no one wanted me, I stayed in Gotham Orphanage for as long as I could stand it then I spilt. It was hard on the streets. I was a punk kid that more people looked down on than actually gave a damn about. So I stopped caring about being good, doing what was right. No one cared about me so why should I care about them? I started to steal, found out I was really good at it. When I started to make a name for myself, this old Chinese guy who ran a dojo took me in. He trained me in Martial arts and never asked me what I would do with it. He just turned a blind eye to my bad habits, only ever smiled at me and told me I could be whatever I wanted. Should have listened to him, but whatever, so here I am. Your enemy and scourge of Jump city." Riley just stared off into the distance, his memories assaulting him. Richard felt even worse. He had been handed all the tools to be what he was today. Bruce had saved him, reared him to be a hero and fight crime, and had loved him. Riley had had no one.

"It's not too late." Richard offered, watching Riley closely for a reaction. Riley remained motionless, seeming to not have heard him. Richard sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I could pull some strings for you, a bit of community service, and released to me under my supervision, then you could…" Richard trailed off when he realized Riley was staring intently at him.

"I could what? Become a hero, like you? Join the Titans. Fight crime and save the day? And everyone will understand? They will just say 'ah, he didn't mean it'? I'm not you Richard. Just because you forgive me doesn't mean I haven't done a lot of bad things. It doesn't mean that everyone else will be willing to give me another chance too." Before Richard had a chance to answer, or argue, the sky over head turned a viscous blood red, the clouds a sinister black. Fear tightened both men's guts, and made them spring to their feet.

"I've seen that happen before. When Slade tried to use Raven to bring her father into this world…" Riley looked at Richard, both understanding the other perfectly. They had to find Raven.

Eek! Poor boys! I feel so bad for little Richard and little Riley! Just so you know I figure Richard was eight or so when his parents died so I made Riley two years older than Richard. So tell me what you think. Who kidnapped Raven? What are they up to? Will she choose Richard or Riley? Will they be in time?


	14. The end

**We all knew it had to end sometime…so here is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 14**

The world came swimming back into focus for Raven with the throbbing pain of an intense head ache. Bile burned the back of her throat and threatened to rebel from her stomach. Wanting to be in a better position in case she ended up throwing up, she rolled onto her side, or attempted to. Both wrist and legs defied her wish, however. Trying to not open her eyes more than mere slits, as all light, even the dimness of night was excruciating, she turned her head to observe her arm. Shock stabbed through her pain as she realized her wrists were tied up next to her head with bands of steel printed in bloody runes. She was powerless to break them, she learned quickly as an experimental surge of energy flickered and sizzled out. True panic flared its ugly head as her efforts only increased her pain and proved fruitless. A laugh caught her attention, drawing her from her struggles and frantic thoughts.

"Did you think you could escape twice?" Slade strolled into sight from the shadows, his eyes locked with hers. "There are two very important things I learned from the last encounter with your father." He came closer, running his fingers in a gentle caress over the bands at her delicate wrist. Making sure he had her entire attention, he continued, "One, demons, even half demons require arcane black speech to bind them." He grinned at her look of shock and denial.

Raven increased her struggles, twisting violently in her cuffs forgoing using her powers as they were useless against the spell runes on her bonds and trying brute force. Being reduce to human, she was little threat to the steel, but it was quite a different story to her. The metal bit into her wrist and ankles, her struggles tearing open the skin and causing blood to flow freely from her wounds. Slade watched impassively, he cared little if she injured herself or not, so long as she didn't get free before he could complete his plan.

"Slade, you promised me my research." A voice thundered from the shadows. Slade turned his head slowly to meet the angered eyes of Lex Luther. Lex stormed forward, he had kept his part of the bargain and now he wanted his research back. It had taken nearly ten years to gather enough samples from Superman to biologically engineer a chromosome altering injection that would cripple the man of steel while once injected into Lex would give him all of Superman's abilities. The research had been winding to a close, precious few test remained until it was fit to be tried on a human subject when the writhing girl in front of him burst in and snatched it all out from underneath him. He didn't give a damn what Slade planned to do to the chit, but he would get his notes back.

"And you shall. Once my transformation is complete, you will be given the chip back." Slade turned from Lex, disregarding the other villain as easily as a parent to a persistent child. Lex's temper flared, his plans were far more time consuming and worthy than this freaks', he would not be put off. Gathering a knife into his palm, Lex took aim and snapped his wrist, sending the deadly honed blade to seek its target. With lightening fast reflexes, Slade jerked aside, the knife whirling harmlessly past. Raven stilled her struggles; the two villains fighting may offer her a chance at escape.

"No. I will have it now, Slade. I got you your book; you will keep your part of our bargain. I am already being lenient and letting you keep the girl." Lex growled menacingly, bloodlust burning under his skin. Slade seemed to be unperturbed by the other's feelings.

"Fine." Slade reached into the pocket of his suit and attained the chip Raven had stolen nearly three months ago. He rolled it between his fingers before flicking it at Lex, who caught it deftly. Lex smiled evilly, a predatory gleam to his dark eyes. "Leave." Slade commanded. Lex was no longer any use to him. Soon, no one would be able to stand against him. This world would be his, as would all others.

Not particularly fond of being treated like a lackey, Lex snarled. "We will be meeting again, my friend, and next time we do, you shall treat me with the respect due to someone like myself." That said, Lex turned and disappeared into the shadows, no longer concerned with Slade or the girl. Slade watched him go, tracking his departure with emotionless eyes. He would have killed the obnoxious man, but it was pointless. He had to perform his ritual or face losing his chance at total power. Turning back to Raven, he noted she was still watching him with unveiled trepidation.

"If you attempt to bring my father into this world, he will just kill everyone and everything including you." Raven tried to reason with him, after all, Slade had joined forces with them the last time he had tried this. To her surprise, Slade chuckled.

"Ah, come now Raven, you don't think I would waste all this time and effort on your father do you? This brings us to the other thing I learned from our last encounter." Tilting his head, he captured her full attention, flashing the knife he held in his hand. The wicked blade gleamed with a blue light, the black colored metal sharp; its sole purpose was rendering flesh from demonic sources. Raven eyed the blade in horror, she had heard of the Reaper Blade, but until now she had assumed it was a legend.

"Whatever you think is going to happen won't work, Slade. The Salakor ritual is a myth; there is no way to bring that kind of power into you. Don't you think if it was possible, my father would have already done it?" Slade just smiled, the knowing look sending shivers down her spine.

"You see, Raven, you father wanted into this world to search for this particular blade. Once he attained it, he planned to seek the gateway, where he would bleed a demon dry and gain his power. What your father failed to realize is the gateway is not a place, but a person. You. You are the end-all, Raven. Once I read from the Book of Condemned, you will show yourself to be the way. Then all I have to do is take your life. You're a paradox. A cosmic joke. The daughter of the most evil being to touch any galaxy, and yet so pure, you are both dark and light rolled into one. I shall activate the evil in you and kill your innocence. Do you see now?" Slade laughed again, his plans were so close to coming to conclusion. Raven froze. She couldn't be what he claimed her to be, because if she was, once he killed her she would give him the powers of hell, opening all gates from this world to the others. Chaos would reign and supreme to it all would be Slade; no one could defeat him then.

Seeing comprehension dawn, Slade laid the blade above Raven's head, the tip facing away from her. Opening the Book of Condemned, Slade began reciting the black speech ritual found within. Raven's blood lit, boiling within her veins. Her dyed black hair shifted back to its original purple, her eyes splitting and bleeding red. Her nails sharpened to claws, while her body emitted the black glow of power. Arching her body, she attempted to escape her pain caused by the low hum of arcane words. A scream ripped from her throat, it was more animal than human, a snarl of rage you would expect from a caged beast. With the final word, Raven felt her body shift once again. Light exploded from her, its brilliance stunning Slade momentarily.

From different directions, the Titans emerged from the shadows, all drawn by the mass of black clouds churning over this abandoned building. Riley and Richard pushed themselves to the extent of their ability as they heard an animalistic scream. Bursting through the door, the crime fighters and their one time enemy were engulfed by a bright white light.

Sensing the arrival of the Titans, Slade turned briefly towards them locking eyes with first Robin, then Red X. Smirking triumphantly, he snatched up the blade and drew it high over head. "You're too late."

Before them, the light receded leaving the demonic half of Raven attached to the tablet, thrashing and gnashing her fangs in anger. Her demonic power was snapping in a black veil about her body and twining with the lingering white light hovering around another figure lying unattached to the tablet. Another Raven lay arched and still, the human Raven. Black hair spilled over the edge of the tablet as human Raven relaxed, her body lying peacefully back against the cold marble. Slade brought the blade down and plunged it deep into the beating human heart of the pure Raven. Demonic Raven wailed in pain and rage, her head turning to watch the now blood slick blade jerk from the chest of her human half.

"No!" The cry came from multiple lips, two of which collapsed to the ground holding their heads while experiencing only a fraction of the pain their link offered them from human Raven. Human Raven opened her eyes for a brief moment, the neon blue irises nearly swallowed by her pupils. Blood stained her chest and ran in rivers down her pale form. Tears welled in her eyes before she too, turned her head and locked eyes with her demonic half.

"Don't." The growl from demonic Raven's throat was scratchy and fierce. Human Raven just sighed out what air she had left in her lungs and slowly closed her eyes. Her spilt blood flared with dark power, black flames trailed over the blood on the blade in Slade's hand and merrily danced along her dying body. Glimpse of other worlds were seen in those dark flames, the gates were opening as human Raven died, her pure blood the key to unlocking the power of the dimensions.

"I don't understand." Slade stared at his hands, the blade forgotten while he tried to make sense of what happened. He didn't gain any other-worldly power, he wasn't all mighty, and the innocence of Raven was dead before him. Demonic Raven screamed again, her power flaring with the death of her other half. Robin and X had regained their feet with the aid of the Titans and were racing towards Slade and the Ravens.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER HOPE SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Cyborg startled them all with his outburst, drawing the stunned Slade's attention to the advancing Titans. Sneering, he eyed the group closing ranks about him. Behind him, demonic Raven reached out to human Raven, their hands touching briefly before the bonds on her wrist halted her. Snarling, she curled her hands into fist and sliced at the skin on her palms till blood lathered her hands. Jerking her arms, she let her own blood wet the cuffs. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled as hard as she could, gaining her freedom from the slightly too large bands.

Slade had engaged the Titans in battle, finding it more difficult than the last time he had fought them with the added advantage of age and Red X fighting with them. Gritting his teeth, he maneuvered his way to the tablet as an attempt to keep his back free from Titans. Little did he notice Raven's escape from her prison. Seeing Slade approach, demonic Raven snarled, the sound drawing Slade up short. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the crouched form and angry red eyes of the demoness. Too late, he attempted to turn and block the rapid strike. Raven caught him in the back with her elongated razor claws, shredding through his ribs and piercing his heart. Her blow was so powerful, she almost slammed out through the front of his body, and instead she twisted her hand, rending Slade's heart into ribbons. Slade slumped to the ground, pausing briefly as Raven pulled her fist from his body. Blood and darker thicker stuff clung to her hand, oozing sedately to the tablet beneath her.

The Titans stared in shock at the abrupt end of their worse nemesis. Richard and Riley both eyed Raven, their link was weak now that the part of Raven that was good lay dead in front of them, but it was still strong enough for them to feel the hate and sheer power fluxing through the demon's veins.

"Raven, please, you know us." Richard pleaded with the creature before him, fearing he would have to try to kill her if he couldn't reach some part of her that was still human enough to listen. She snarled at him, lifting her hand and licking a swatch of blood off her index finger.

"God, please don't do this Raven." Riley pleaded, his eyes, just like the others, kept flashing to the too still and pale form of human Raven. He had seen first hand how callous and violent demonic Raven could be and he didn't relish fighting the woman he loved like that again. Seeing they didn't intend to attack her, demonic Raven tilted her head, a sound catching her attention. As they had been fighting, the gates had widened and a dull roar had become an insistent clamor. The creatures previously locked in other dimensions were attempting to tear into this world, their burning eyes and clawed hands shoving at the ever widening tears in their world. The promise of conquest and fresh blood made them mad, their mouths foaming over with greed.

"This has to be stopped!" Starfire cried desperately as a ghoul raked its claws very near her thigh. Everyone knew Raven was the key, but none of them wanted to have to try to kill her. Demonic Raven continued to ignore the Titans, her focus on the masses squirming and shoving ever closer to freedom. A frown appeared on her face, before her lips pulled back into a snarl. Suddenly, her head swiveled and she stared intently at the prone form of her human half. Sliding closer, Raven touched the curled fingers of her other half, a look of bewilderment crossing her features. She glanced back at the opening portals, before leaping gracefully from the tablet and coming to rest on the balls of her feet next to Slade's body. Eyeing the Titan's wearily, she scooped up the blade Slade had dropped and studied the stained weapon.

"It won't stop. Only death of both shall bring power to one." At first the growled words didn't register for the stunned Titans. Then all too quickly they realized what demonic Raven was trying to tell them. Slade had failed because he had only killed her human half, to gain full power he had to kill the key _and_ the vessel. Demonic Raven was the vessel of power, the other part of the riddle. As long as she lived the gates would remain open and sooner or later someone would figure it out and kill her gaining all the demonic powers of hell and dominion over everything. Her friends instantly rebelled against the conclusion Raven had come to. They protested and railed against the logic presented to them.

"I won't let them kill you! There has to be another way! Raven, don't you dare!" The last was shouted as the demonic girl clasped hands with her human half and raised the blade above her head. She smirked at the people standing before her as she lowered the blade into her own chest.

"Forgive me." The words were gurgled and hard to comprehend, but not nearly as hard as the act Raven had just committed. Riley caught her before she hit the floor, cradling her to his chest and staring intently into her red eyes. Raven stared back, until Richard took her hand and held it to his face. Looking between the two, she sighed and let her self succumb to the dark embrace of death.


End file.
